Sometimes Love Can Get Through Anything
by Jeannean
Summary: New girl next door catches Leon's eye but is there to much drama around them for a relationship to blossom? Feedback is always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes Love Can Get Through Anything**

**Jaylyn pulled up behind the moving truck and groaned as she got out of her purple skyline. She scoped out her new life. She still hated her parents for moving her to LA. She may be 19 and able to stay by herself but they were her parents, she couldn't leave them. She didn't want to.  
>Jaylyn looked next door and saw a group of people outside. The guy next to the yellow skyline immediately caught her attention. He was sexy as shit. He leaned against the skyline, keys in hand yelling at everyone to hurry up. He looked rugged with his baggy jeans and black basketball jersey. He locked eyes with her but she didn't care. He was like a magnet.<br>"Jaylyn, honey help us carry some of these boxes." said her mom walking up behind her.  
>Jaylyn's stare was broken when she jumped by her mother talking.<br>"Alright mom." said Jaylyn.  
>When she turned to look one more time he was pulling out of the driveway, so she just moved to help her mom and dad. After everything was settled Jaylyn started organizing her room but she couldn't get that guy off her mind.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** Leon heard a car pull up outside the diner and looked up from behind the shelf to see the sexiest women. She walked into the diner in some tight hip hugger flares and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Her shirt showed off her toned stomach and big breasts, leaving lots of cleavage. She had an awesome tan. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights and a few braids mixed with her thick locks. She looked about 5'8 but she also had boots on. She looked familiar but he didn't know how. She didn't see him just staring at her cause if she did she would think he was pathetic. She was talking to Mia for a little while before she left. Leon still hadn't figured out where he'd seen her before until he moved to the door and saw the purple skyline with Princess in graffiti written on the hood and black and yellow flames and bullet hole decals on the sides, purple glow under the car and Prncess tags. The new neighbor. He remembered their staring contest until that lady interrupted.  
>"Stop drooling Leon." laughed Mia.<br>"Shut up Mia. That's the new neighbor." said Leon.  
>"How do you know?"<br>"When we were leaving for the race a couple days ago she was moving in. Me and her had a little staring contest. I recognize her car." he explained.  
>Mia just nodded her head.<br>"It's bout time you're crushin on someone. Especially after Nicole burned you."  
>Leon just threw daggers with his eyes and growled at her.<br>"Sorry." she apologized knowing how he hated hearing about Nicole.  
>Leon rolled his eyes, grabbed his chips and left.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

** A couple days later**

***Jaylyn's POV*  
>"Mom I'll be outside working on my car." I shouted as I ran upstairs to my room to change.<br>I put on my flare khakis and a white wife beater that I tied in the back so it wouldn't be baggy on me. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and pulled the fallen strands behind my ears as I walked out the door to my car. I started working on my car immediately. My skyline was giving me so many problems since I moved to LA and I was starting to get frustrated.**

***Leon's POV*  
>I walked out of the house and automatically looked to my right to see if she was outside. It was a habit now. There she was working on her car. I could tell her was getting frustrated. I started walking toward her now really knowing why. She didn't notice me walking toward her; she was focused on working on her car.<br>"It might just need a tune up." said Leon standing behind her.  
><strong>

** She didn't know he was behind her so she jumped and bumped her head on the hood. Leon laughed and moved closer to her and put his hand on her head. Jaylyn looked up to see who was talking and touching her and saw that it was him. She couldn't help but look him in those beautiful green eyes.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." laughed Leon still rubbing the back of her head.<br>"I'm fine." Jaylyn said causing him to move his hand.  
>"Nice car you have here." he said moving to the other side of the car. "My car sounds just like this when it needs a tune up."<br>Jaylyn looked at him like he was stupid.  
>"I'm Leon by the way."<br>"Jaylyn." she said pushing her hair behind her ears causing a smudge of grease on her cheeks. "Do you mind telling me where the closest parts shop is?"  
>* He comes to talk to me and I look like shit.* thought Jaylyn.<br>"Ya but the place is closed now. I could pick you up one tomorrow if you want. '92 right?" he asked.  
>"Ya. . . Thanks" she said.<br>"Do you race." asked Leon.  
>"I use to but not anymore." replied Jaylyn harsher then planned.<br>"Wanna tell me why?"  
>"Not really."<br>"Ok."  
>Leon and Jaylyn stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments.<br>* Damn she's sexy all greased up." Leon thought.  
>"There's a party at the house tonight after the races if you want to stop by." suggested Leon.<br>"Just come over and get me when you get back. I'll feel weird just goin over there you know not knowing anyone and all." said Jaylyn.  
>"Ok I can do that. I'll be over here to get you around 11." he said walking to the other side of the car. "But I have to get back I have to stock the fridge. See you later Ma.<br>"See ya Papi."  
>Leon started walking toward his car smiling at her little come back but turned around to see her still watching him.<br>"We can consider this our first date." shouted Leon walking backwards.  
>He turned around before he saw her reaction. Jaylyn nodded and laughed.<br>"He's so cute." she said to herself closing the hood of her car and heading inside.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** She told her parents about going next door and they were fine with it they just warned her to be careful. Jaylyn warned them she didn't know what time she was going to be home. She looked at the clock at around 10 and started getting ready. When she got out of the shower she went straight to her closet. She chose her mini skort that looked like it was just a skirt. It went to the center of her thighs and low on her hips with tiny slits and jewels up the sides. She chose a simple white wife beater with a black playboy bunny on the chest; it stopped a little before her skort. Jaylyn put on her black and white pumas. She heard cars start to pull in next door. She peaked out her window and didn't see the yellow skyline yet so she started rushing. She threw her hair up in a neat ponytail with two bang strands pushed behind her ears. She put on her makeup and sprits some curve perfume on her neck and hair and was finished. She put her jewelry on as she looked out her window and saw Leon walking towards her house.  
>* Damn that was close.* Jaylyn thought running downstairs to catch the door.<br>She walked outside before he got to the steps. He smiled when he saw her.  
>* Damn she's gonna kill me tonight looking like that. Look at those legs and that chest. Shit everything about her is sexy.* thought Leon.<br>"You sneaking out or something." Leon laughed at how she rushed outside.  
>"No just saw you coming from my window so I thought I'd meet you part way." she said pointing to her window.<br>"Oh. Well you look really good." said Leon taking her hand into his as they walked toward the house.  
>"Thanks you too." said Jaylyn shyly.<br>* That's an understatement. He's sexy as shit. Those baggy jeans and that red and black jersey. Gawd. He showed off his tattoos with pride. Can we skip the party and go straight to the after party in your room.* thought Jaylyn. *Slow down Jaylyn.*  
>"If you get shy or nervous or whatever from not knowing anyone you can stick with me." said Leon opening the door.<br>He put his hand on her back nudging her to go in first. Leon moved in front of her and moved through the crowd toward the team and felt her take part of his jersey in her hand so not to lose him so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her to him as he approached his friends.  
>"Hey guys." Leon said moving his arm away from Jaylyn but she didn't let go of his shirt. "I want ya'll to meet Jaylyn she just moved in next door. Jaylyn this is Mia, Dom, the chick on his lap is Letty. The shrimpy guy dancing is our mad scientist Jesse and the one playin the guitar is Vince."<br>"Hey what up." everyone said.  
>Mia and Jaylyn started talking as soon as everyone was introduced.<br>"You wanna dance." asked Leon interrupting Mia mid sentence shooting her an apologetic look.  
>"Sure" said Jaylyn taking Leon's hand as he pulled her toward the dance floor.<br>'Big Poppa' by Notorious BIG came on Jaylyn grinded her backside against Leon with the beat of the song. His hands were on her hips to make sure they stayed close. Her slow rhythm against him was teasing him so bad. She turned to face him but kept her same rhythm. She put her hands on his neck as his arms went around her waist. They looked into each others eyes the entire time. It was like they couldn't look anywhere else. Her nails ran down his arms slowly giving him goosebumps and turning him on.  
>* I'm about to take her upstairs and not let her leave for the next week of she keeps that up.* thought Leon<br>He moved closer to kiss her; he knew she wanted him to.  
>"Leon" shouted Don causing Leon to look up before he could kiss her. "I need to talk to you."<br>Leon shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
>* He couldn't have waited until I at least kissed her.* thought Leon. "I'll be right back."<br>"Ok." nodded Jaylyn "Where's your restroom."  
>"Upstairs first door on your right. I'll be right back I promise."<br>Jaylyn just nodded her head and they walked separate ways.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

*** Oh my god. I'm just torturing myself and him. Why did Dom have to interrupt us? We almost kissed. I'm going to get a kiss from him tonight. I better.* thought Jaylyn making sure she still looked good and headed back downstairs. Jaylyn scoped the crowd looking for Leon but couldn't find him.  
>"Hey there sexy." said Edwin.<br>Jaylyn just tried to look around him but he would block her view.  
>"I've been watching you from across the room all night." he said.<br>"Then go back over there and keep watching." said Jaylyn trying to step around him but he would move in front of her.  
>"What's your name?" Edwin asked.<br>"None of your business." Jaylyn threw at him. "Look take a hint I'm not interested."  
>"Are you sur. .? ."<br>"You heard her Edwin back off." said Leon stepping between them feeling Jaylyn's arms move around his waist and her forehead rest against his shoulder blade.  
>"Sorry Leon I didn't know she was with you." said Edwin walking away.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leon tugged on her arm so she moved to his side so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder.  
>"Wanna get something to drink." he asked.<br>She just nodded so he took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. Jaylyn leaned against the counter and watched as he grabbed two coronas. He stood in front of her and almost handed her a corona.  
>"Are you even old enough to be drinking?" Leon joked half serious.<br>He liked this girl and didn't even know if she was legal.  
>"I'm 19. Can I have the drink or so I have to take it from you." asked Jaylyn reaching for the drink.<br>"Oh really. . . I'd like to see that."  
>Leon pulled the drinks behind his back when she reached for it. Then above his head because he had a height advantage. She tried to reach it bit was to short.<br>"That's not fair pull the I'm taller shit." she laughed.  
>She just leaned against the counter and looked at him. Jaylyn looked at the chain around his neck. She tugged on it lightly pulling him to her. He moved to her without hesitation. Leon pressed against her pinning her between him and the counter. She pulled him down to her by his chain. Jaylyn kissed his lips lightly so it felt like she was barely touching them. She placed her hands on his neck and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. She ran her tongue along his lips begging for him to let her in. He let her in willingly. <strong>

** He put the beers on the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jaylyn didn't even notice the pain rising in her back from the counter. She hated to do it because she's wanted to kiss him all night but she reached behind her and took one of the corona bottles and took a swig showing Leon she got one. She kept him close to her though not wanting to let go.  
>"That's not fair. You're fuckin playin with emotions with that one." said Leon.<br>"Sorry. . I told you I'd get one." she said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "You wanna go outside for awhile. Get some fresh air."  
>"Sure I can shoot some hoops." said Leon.<br>They started walking toward the door when Jaylyn turned toward him stopping him dead in his tracks.  
>"What." he asked.<br>Jaylyn wrapped her arms around his neck again but gave him a hungry kiss, forcing her tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned as her nails scratched the back of his neck. She pulled back and looked him right in the eyes.  
>"I've wanted to kiss you all night." said Jaylyn.<br>Leon smiled and gave her a little peck and making them walk toward the door. She walked backwards for a minute then started walking ahead but Leon just pulled her back against him and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**They laughed as they played a little one on one game. Jaylyn tried to keep Leon from taking the ball. She had her butt in his groin and felt his hand on her hip so she took advantage of that. She pressed her butt into him even more so he stood up distracted so she shot and made it.  
>"Yeah baby." she cheered throwing her arms up and doing a victory dance. "I beat you." she sang playfully poking him in the chest.<br>"You cheated. You used your butt for evil." said Leon.  
>Jaylyn just laughed and went and sat on the brick fence.<br>"Stop bein a sore loser." laughed Jaylyn.  
>"You wanna play a different game?" asked Leon.<br>"Sure what is it." asked Jaylyn.  
>"I shoot. . . if I make it I get to ask you a question. . . if you dont want to answer I get a kiss." explained Leon.<br>"And if you miss."  
>"You ask me. . . you game."<br>"Sure."  
>Jaylyn scooted off the wall and sat on the ground by where Leon stood. He shot and swooshed it.<br>"Ok. . . What are you scared of." asked Leon.  
>"Being alone." whispered Jaylyn.<br>"You dont have to worry about that." mumbled Leon.  
>Leon shot again and made it.<br>"Why don't you race anymore?"  
>Jaylyn stood up and gave his a peck on the lips.<br>"Ill find out sooner or later." he said moving closer to her." I plan on spending a lot of time with you."  
>"Well then you'll understand that I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you."<br>"Fair enough." Leon accepted and shot again making it.  
>"Ok what the hell." shouted Jaylyn "You haven't missed a shot yet."<br>"I'm just good. Next question. . . are you a virgin. If no when was the last time you had sex."  
>"No I'm not a virgin and it's been awhile." said Jaylyn moving in front of Leon with the basketball between them.<br>She looked him dead in his awesome green eyes. She moved like she was goin to kiss him but stopped short.  
>"It's my turn." Jaylyn said slowly taking the ball out of his hands.<br>She turned towards the hoop and felt Leon press against her backside. Jaylyn could feel his hot breath on her shoulder. She shot and made it.  
>"Same question." she asked not turning to look at him.<br>He placed his hands on her hips and placed his lips against her ear.  
>"Do you want to truth cause I'm not gonna lie to you." he whispered.<br>She just nodded her head.  
>"A couple nights ago. She was just there." he whispered hoping she wouldn't get mad and decide to want nothing to do with him.<br>Jaylyn took a deep breath and exhaled knowing she had no say in the matter and threw the ball again, barely making it.  
>"Have you ever been in love." she asked slowly turning to face him, looking him dead in the eyes with he got quiet.<br>"Once," he said turning her back toward the hoop placing his hands on her hips.  
>"What happened?" Jaylyn asked over her shoulder.<br>"I dont want to talk about it." said Leon just above a whisper.  
>"See we both have our secrets." said Jaylyn.<br>"Ya I guess." he said. "But I'm determined to find out yours."  
>"Oh really." laughed Jaylyn leaning back against him.<br>Leon kissed her shoulder and moved to her side.  
>"One more shot." said Leon "if you miss you have to go to the races with me tomorrow. . . If you dont its up to you."<br>"Deal."  
>Jaylyn took a deep breath and studied the hoop. She had to make it, not because she didn't want to go out with Leon but because she wasn't ready to reenter to street racing world. She shot the ball and watched as it rolled around the rim and away from the net.<br>"Ill be coming to get you around 9." said Leon turning Jaylyn toward him and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

** She gave him a faint smile and didn't tell him why she didn't want to go. Jaylyn thought if she told him he'd think she was childish for not moving on from something that happened several months ago. Jaylyn looked at her watch and read 3:30am.  
>"Look I should be going. I have to start job hunting tomorrow so. . ."she paused.<br>"Ill walk you home." he said taking her hand. "Lets just run in the house and let them know and say bye."  
>Jaylyn nodded and followed him inside staying close to him side. When they got inside they saw that the party had died down quite a bit. Leon noticed Dom and Letty had made their exit and Jesse made an exit with the chick he was making out with. Vince and Mia were sitting on the floor playing the PS2.<br>"Hey guys I'm gonna walk Jaylyn home. She's goin to the races with us tomorrow." he said  
>"That's awesome. It's always good to have another girl around." laughed Mia." Ill see you tomorrow girl.<br>"Later Mia." said Jaylyn "Bye Vince"  
>"Later Jay. See ya tomorrow." he said not taking his eyes off the TV.<br>"Ill be back in a lil aight dawg." said Leon pulling Jaylyn toward the door.  
>Leon wrapped his arms around her as they walked to her house. Jaylyn stepped up making her eye level with Leon.<br>"I had fun tonight. I'm glad you introduced me to your friends." whispered Jaylyn,  
>"I had fun to. I'm glad you came and I hope you hang out more often." he said placing his hands on her hips.<br>"Id like that."  
>"Cool. I guess ill see you tomorrow then." he said slowly backing away.<br>Jaylyn stepped down, grabbed part of his shirt and pulled him to her. She placed her hand on his neck as his hands fell on her hip. She pulled him to her level and kissed him sweetly yet passionate. His tongue roamed her mouth as if getting to know it. Jaylyn ran her fingers through his hair and across the back of his neck. Leon kept his hands on her hips now knowing if she wanted him to wonder. He did however have her pinned against the step railing.  
>"Goodnight." whispered Jaylyn giving him one last peck before moving from between him and the railing.<br>"Goodnight." Leon said as she walked in the house.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Knock knock*  
>Jaylyn turned the water off in the kitchen from trying to start the dishes and ran to the front door. She swung open the door and saw a very fine Leon standing in front of her. He looked up and down her body and noticed her not even close to ready.<br>"Why is it you always find me when I look like shit? Besides what are you doin here so early." asked Jaylyn hiding behind the door to cover what she was wearing.  
>"Its 8 30. I told you I'd be here at 9." said Leon.<br>"Oh my god. Come in I didn't think it was so late. I have to do the dishes and straighten up the living room before I can go anywhere. I'm sorry Leon." she said making her way to the kitchen.  
>"You're not gettin out of this. I'll do the dishes while you get in the shower." said Leon gently pushing her toward the stars. "I think you're the sexiest at the times you think you look like shit."<br>Jaylyn smiled and ran upstairs.  
>When she got out of the shower she saw Leon looking out her window.<br>"Dag you can see straight into my room from here. I bet you see a lot ma." he said looking at her standing in the closet in just a towel.  
>"Ya like what you did when you got home last night." said Jaylyn blushing slightly.<br>Leon's mouth dropped as a smile crept across his face. He walked over to her and stood behind her, pressed against her backside as his arms went around her waist. He put his chin on her shoulder. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  
>"You see what you do to me." whispered Leon placing a kiss on her shoulder.<br>Jaylyn smiled slightly. She looked through her clothes while Leon looked over her shoulder.  
>"What about this." asked Jaylyn holding up black capri's and a black tank top.<br>"Nope not enough skin." said Leon walking away and pulling her computer chair toward her so he could sit down.  
>"And this." she said pulling out a skirt that looked like it wouldn't cover her but and a black bikini top.<br>"Oh hell no. too much skin. That's for my eyes only ma." said Leon standing up and going back to her closet to look though her clothes.  
>"How bout you just pick it out." laughed Jaylyn moving out of the closet and to start putting her make up on.<br>"Here you go." said Leon" since I picked it out you gotta wear it."  
>before handing it to her.<br>"Fine"  
>Leon handed Jaylyn a short black tennis shirt and a blue tank top that said to sweet across the chest.<br>Jaylyn looked at him like he was crazy.  
>"You said you'd wear it." he said<br>She went into her bathroom and changed. While she was in there she finished her makeup and made her hair wild. When she walked out Leon couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so good. Her shirt stopped just above her skirt and showed her cleavage proudly. The skirt showed off her deep tan and stopped in the center of her thighs, Leon was a thigh person, and he loved Jaylyn's thighs. He loved everything about her from head to toe, not one complaint would ever reach his lips about her body.  
>*Damn* he thought<br>Jaylyn hadn't noticed him staring at her as she put on her shin high boots. She turned toward Leon and stopped suddenly feeling very self conscious under his intense stare.  
>"What" she asked nervously<br>"Damn ma your gorgeous." he said shaking his head to stop the staring.  
>Jaylyn smiled shyly.<br>"We should go. I still have to change. I'm a little wet." laughed Leon.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**They went next door hand in hand. Leon ran upstairs to change as Jaylyn talked to the team. Vince and Jaylyn were play fighting when Leon walked into the kitchen and felt a twinge of jealousy. He watched as they playfully hit each other and Vince pick her up and act like he was goin to drop her. They both laughed and went back to hitting each other. Leon didn't know why he was jealous he knew Vince wouldn't try to take his girl.  
>"Are we ready to go." asked Leon<br>"Ya we're just waiting on you Papi." said Jaylyn walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
>*Damn he looks good. I could just look into those eyes all day.* she thought.<br>Leon smiled realizing his jealousy was stupid and gave her a sweet peck, wrapping his arm around her shoulder holding her against him.  
>"Alright everyone else is ready dawg." Leon said.<br>"Then lets roll brotha." shouted Vince patting Leon on the back  
>"Ill be right out dawg. Just give me a minute." shouted Leon as everyone headed out to their cars.<br>Leon turned Jaylyn so that she was pinned against the cabinet leaving his arm around her shoulder.  
>"You tryin to make me jealous." he asked<br>"What are you talking about." she asked really not knowing what he was talking about.  
>"Vince. Cause its working ma. Your getting me jealous as shit."<br>"Leon, me and Vince are just friends. I'm sorry if you thought I. . ."  
>"No I know its stupid cause I know Vince would never try to take my girl and I hope you would never try to. . "<br>Jaylyn kissed Leon to make him stop talking. She ran her hand up the back of his shirt running her nails along his spine giving him the chills.  
>"We better be goin." said Jaylyn moving from between Leon and the cabinet and took his hand pulling him toward the door.<br>*How could he look so sexy all the time.* thought Jaylyn as Leon opened her door for her and closed it. * He looks sexy in everything. That beanie just does something to me damn*  
>Leon got in and they were off. When they got to the meeting place they pulled in in a V formation. Jaylyn was starting to get nervous being around all the street racing again. They all got out and moved toward a little Spanish man.<br>"Hector. what's up man." asked Dom as they did their manly handshake." to races, 5 g's down. . ."  
>Jaylyn stood back with mea as the guys and Letty did all the talking. She just looked around hoping she wouldn't break down.<br>"Jay you ok." said Mia pushing some of Jaylyn's hair behind her ear.  
>"Yeah I'm fine. Just taking it all in chica it's been awhile." sighed Jaylyn.<br>"Are you sure." asked Mia  
>"Yeah I'm straight."<br>Mia and Jaylyn moved closer to everyone to know what was going on.  
>"Jaylyn this is hector. Hector. . . Jaylyn." introduced Vince<br>"What's up shorty." said hector  
>"Hi nice to meet you"<br>Leon stood behind her talking to another racer but was listening in on their conversation because Vince wasn't next to her anymore.  
>"So tell me jay what's a fine female such as yourself doin here without a man." asked hector<br>Leon heard that and wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her against him never stopping his conversation with the other racer.  
>"I came with my man." she said with a smile.<br>"Oh YOU ARE Leon's girl. There's been talk but I didn't believe it. Ma bad shorty" he said "it was nice meeting you though"  
>Jaylyn just smiled and faced Leon wrapping her arms around his waist. He wouldn't let her go. She just stayed in his embrace while he talked.<br>"Let's roll" shouted Dom.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Everyone headed to their cars and left for the strip. When they got there Leon manned the police scanners making sure everything was set. Jaylyn leaned toward him and placed her hand on his cheek making him look at her. She gave him a sweet peck and pulled away.  
>"What was that for ma." asked Leon.<br>"No reason." Jaylyn paused "I'm gonna go chill with Mia and Letty or do you want me to stay with you."  
>"You can go with them if you want." said Leon going back to the scanners.<br>Jaylyn got out of the car and walked around to his side and gave him another peck. They both smiled as she started walking away as Leon swatted her on the butt. Jaylyn just swayed her hips as she walked away.  
>"Hey guys." said Jaylyn walking up behind Mia and Letty.<br>"How you livin girl." asked Letty  
>"I'm surprised Leon even let you out of his sight." joked Mia knowing how Leon can be possessive about his girl (when he has one).<br>"Hey chicas. I'll be right back I've gotta with Dom good luck." said Letty walking away before they could answer.  
>"What are you doin to our Leon." asked Mia looking serious.<br>"What" Jaylyn asked shocked.  
>"You must be doin something right girl cause he is falling so in love with you. He even did your dishes. He won't even do dishes in his own house." said Mia half laughing.<br>"Not uh, he is not." said Jaylyn blushing with a big smile and nudging Mia.  
>"No I'm serious girl. I haven't seen him get this close to a girl since Nicole. He's just had one nighters." said Mia<br>"Nicole" asked Jaylyn  
>"Ya she was Leon's last serious girlfriend. They were together for a year. They broke up about a couple months before you moved here. She never put out and treated him like shit 80% of the time. He never once cheated on her. He loved her more then anything." explained Mia. "He can be faithful when he wants to be."<br>"What happened?"  
>"He caught her sleeping with another guy. She wouldn't give him any but she would give the rest of the town some. He almost gave up racing for her. He beat the hell out of the guy and kicked her out. He hasn't really been happy until now. I'm glad you came around girl. You're good for him."<br>"Thanks." mumbled Jaylyn looking toward the yellow skyline,  
>*So that's his secret.* Jaylyn thought<br>Jaylyn heard Leon over the 2 way tell Hector everything was straight to race so he dropped the flag and they were off. Dom was easily. He handed Mia the money and checked with Leon to make sure there was time for the last race. Leon confirmed it and the last set of cars entered the line. Jaylyn was having fun hanging out with everyone talking and laughing that she wasn't even really paying attention to the race. Yeah she cheered when Dom won because she thought he was the only one racing.  
>"Hey chica isn't that Leon about to race." asked Mia.<br>Jaylyn turned to look toward the racers and there he was climbing back in his car. She just ran over to him.  
>"What are you doin." she asked almost scared.<br>"I'm about to race ma" Leon said wondering what was wrong.  
>"Please baby don't race." she begged.<br>"I have to now. My moneys down. What is it?" **

"**Fine but be careful Papi please."  
>"I promise baby its ok" Leon said leaning out the window to kiss her. "What's wrong?"<br>"Dont worry about it. Be careful. I love you." she said giving him another peck and walking away before he could say anything.  
>"Did she just say she loved me" Leon said to himself watching her walk away in the mirror.<br>He got a huge smile on his face but shook his head clearing the thoughts and preparing for the race.  
>Jaylyn stood next to Mia halfway scared.<br>*Oh my god did I just tell him I love him. Where did that come from.*  
>She held her hands together and started to get scared when hector dropped the flag. Leon and the other racer fought for the lead the whole time.<br>"Oh my god I can't watch" said Jaylyn turning around to face Vince.  
>Everyone around her started cheering so she turned to see and very happy Leon walking up behind her. He pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Leon made 5 g's and the other racer went him very unhappy.<br>"We got cops go go go." shouted Jesse over the 2 way.  
>Everyone started scattering. Leon grabbed Jaylyn's hand and pulled her with him. They got in the car and they were off.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**They got back to the house safely. Leon took Jaylyn's hand as they started walking toward the house. Jaylyn stopped suddenly making Leon stop.  
>"I dont really feel like a party right now can we just chill at my house." asked Jaylyn<br>"that's fine. Your parents won't mind me there this late."  
>"They aren't home. They went out for awhile."<br>Jaylyn started pulling Leon toward her house. When they got inside she pulled him start upstairs to her room.  
>"What do you want to do" asked Leon standing by the door.<strong>

**He felt like a middle schooler on a first date.**

**"Well my parents...arent…goin…to be home" continued Jaylyn taking Leon's hands in hers entwining their fingers as she pressed herself against him "until. . . tomorrow night. So we have the house all... "  
>Leon shushed Jaylyn by crushing her lips with his. he put her arms around his neck as he forced his tongue into her mouth. he ran his hands down her back and cupped her butt. she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter when he lifted her up. Jaylyn wrapped her legs around his waist and just kissed him with as much passion as he gave her. he started walking toward her bed and they both feel onto it and laughed as they fumbled with each others clothes like they were both virgins and didn't know what to do. <strong>

** Leon pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes and kissed her sweetly. she ran her hands down his back and tugged on the rim of his shirt then pulled it off. she looked up and down his chest. Leon pulled her to her knees and held her against him as he kissed her with so much tongue. he pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the floor by his shirt. **

** He took her breasts in his hands and massaged them gently. she pressed against him even more and bit her lip as their foreheads stayed together. Jaylyn kissed Leon nibbling on his bottom lip as she started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. she slowly slid her hand down his jeans and started pumping him teasingly.  
>"god ma" hissed Leon sucking on her neck and collarbone.<br>they both leaned back against the bed. Leon took one of her breasts in his mouth while massaging the other. then gave the other the same torture. Jaylyn arched off the bed as her fingers ran though his hair holding his head against her. one of Leon's hands ran down her body and rested on her thigh. he moved to kiss her on the lips as he leaned on her side. Jaylyn started grinding against his side and took his hand on her thigh and moved it between her thighs. Leon smiled against her lips and moved his hand up her skirt.  
>* she's not shy to ask for what she wants. hmm no underwear interesting.* thought Leon<br>"Hm your not wearing underwear." whispered Leon sliding a finger into her and watching her hips come off the bed and her bite her lip.  
>"I wore what you gave me. you didn't give me panties." she hissed as she felt another finger go inside of her.<br>Leon smiled realizing she hadn't been wearing underwear all night. she started to kiss down her body. when he dipped his tongue in her bellybutton her hands flew into his hair. he looked up at her as she bit her lip and moaned as his fingers pumped in and out of her. her breathing was sharp as she met his trusting fingers.  
>"Oh my god Leon." she groaned as Leon continued to suck on her stomach. <strong>

** he couldn't stop looking at her. Jaylyn whimpered when he slid his fingers out of her. he sucked on her breasts as he slid her skirt down her legs. she met his eyes as he stood up and slid his pants and boxers off. he stood there and looked at her for a moment. She leaned up and took hold of his silver chain and brought him down on top of her. he rested on her side and slid 3 fingers inside of her making her moan in please.  
>"stop teasing me Leon..." she said though shallow breathing " I need you"<br>Jaylyn thrusted against his fingers one last time before pushing his fingers out of her and forcing him on top of her by pulling him into a forceful kiss and holding him there as their tongues battled for control. he rested between her legs. Jaylyn couldn't take it anymore.  
>"now Papi" growled Jaylyn grinding against him.<br>Leon pushed into her with a hard thrust. she was so tight he thought he was going to bust before they even started. Jaylyn moaned and threw her head back biting her lip.  
>"Stop biting your lip you're killin me." growled Leon slowly thrusting into her.<br>Jaylyn wrapped her arms around his neck and started licking and nibbling on his throat. he kissed her roughly as he stated pounding into her. she met him thrust for thrust. she pulled his hair to make to make him roll so she could be on top. he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist as she bounced and grinded to make him deeper. she rolled her hips and drove him crazy as she locked her arms around his neck. he nibbled and sucks on her neck and collarbone. she scratched his back knowing it would probably leave marks.  
>" oh shit Leon. damn." she groaned<br>"shit Jaylyn look what you do to me" moaned Leon into her neck as she continued to pound her hips onto him. **

** both of them were sweaty and breathing heavy. they were close. Jaylyn bit Leon's neck instead of screaming. Leon laid back and held her hips as she road him. she placed her hands by his head and leaned over him. her hair cascading around them.  
>"Oh fuck Leon." shouted Jaylyn as her orgasm rolled over her.<br>"fuck Jaylyn" hissed Leon as be busted inside her.  
>they thrusted against each other until both orgasms were through and Jaylyn collapsed against him. he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her with him to get under the blanket before they both get sick. they both groaned as Jaylyn slid Leon out of her. Jaylyn laid on her stomach eye level with Leon on the pillow with half her body on Leon's. he had one arms around her waist and the other one rubbing the arm that was across his chest. he leaned his head against her sweaty forehead.<br>"that was amazing" whispered Leon kissing her forehead.  
>"you can say that again" whispered Jaylyn starting to stroke his neck with her nails.<br>"that was amazing" he repeated  
>they both started laughing tryin to get their breaths back.<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Its to quiet in here." said Leon  
>"The remote to my stereo is right next to you."<br>Leon got the remote and listened to a slow jams cd.  
>"I need to ask you something." said Leon<br>"MmHmm" she said  
>"what was wrong with you at the race. why were you so worried." he asked running his fingers up and down her spine.<br>Jaylyn just looked him in the eyes.  
>"my brother was killed in a street race. I saw the whole thing. he was a huge race nut. I think you would of liked him. my skyline was his creation. he gave it to me for my 19th birthday and a month later he was killed. I cant help feeling like it was my fault. if I hadn't of made him go he wouldn't of gotten in that fight and he wouldn't of raced." said Jaylyn." That's why I don't race anymore. I was pretty good me and him were a good team."<br>"I'm sorry ma. I shouldn't of made you go tonight." apologized Leon  
>"don't worry Papi. I'm glad you made me go. I had fun. You kinda helped me move on. Well at least start to."<br>"So that's your secret" he asked  
>Jaylyn nodded her head<br>"I want to ask you something." he said again laying on him side to face her as she shifted to lay on her back covering her body with a thin sheet.  
>"Ok what" laughed Jaylyn.<br>Leon pulled the cover down to her waist and started drawing on her stomach with his fingertip.  
>"You told me you loved me at the race. Did you mean it"<br>Jaylyn was quiet for a moment, slightly biting her lip.  
>"Yeah... i meant it Papi." she said running her fingers through his hair.<br>Leon smiled and looked into her eyes. He saw her biting her lip and he groaned feeling himself harden again.**

**"god baby... you have got... to stop that." groaned Leon resting between her legs and letting himself rub against her thigh before she spread her legs for him to enter. **

** She groaned when he touched her so she looked him in the eyes and started biting her lip without realizing making Leon lean over her and kiss her passionately. Jaylyn put her hands on his sides and held him on top of her. She took his arousal in her hand and placed him at her entrance. They both sucked air in as he pushed his way in her for the second time that night. She wrapped her legs around his waist to push him deeper. He pulled her into a sitting position with him and wrapped his arms around her to keep her close.  
>"I love you to" said Leon<br>Jaylyn smiled and started thrusting on him as he laid her back.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

** Jaylyn rolled over to cuddle with Leon but he wasn't there. She wondered if it was a dream but figured something that good couldn't have been a dream and when she moved she the pain between her thighs.  
>* Ring Ring *<br>"Hello." groaned Jaylyn as she moved to the phone.  
>"Jaylyn are you still looking for a job?"<br>"Mia?"  
>"Ya" said Mia.<br>"Oh. . Umm ya I'm still lookin for a job why?"  
>"Well do you wanna work at the diner. The only other lady just quit and I don't want to run this place by myself. It gets so boring. So what do you say?" asked Mia.<br>"Sure I guess. When do you want me to start."  
>"Today. Come in at noon. Thank you so much."<br>"No problem what time is it anyway." Jaylyn asked.  
>"Like 10. But I'll see you at work. I've gotta go."<br>"Later."  
>Jaylyn hung up the phone and got out of bed and pulled on Leon's shirt and headed downstairs. She found him in the kitchen cleaning his dishes. Jaylyn walked up behind him and racked her nails gently along the scratch marks on his back and wrapped her arms around his waist.<br>"You don't have to do that." said Jaylyn moving to sit on the counter.  
>"I got it. Don't worry bout it." said Leon.<br>"Mia called and asked me to work at the diner."  
>"That's cool. I can take you if you want me to since your car is in the shop."<br>Jaylyn smiled and pulled him to her. When Leon moved between her legs she hissed slightly. Leon looked down at her thighs and saw the bruises he caused so he gently ran his hands up and down the inside of her thighs.  
>"Ma I'm sorry." he laughed.<br>Jaylyn swatted him.  
>"It's not funny. I'm in pain here." she said trying not to laugh. "I told you its been awhile."<br>Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly as he laughed. Jaylyn went to put her arms around his neck when she saw the hickey on his neck that was more or less a bruise.  
>"Oh Papi did I do that." asked Jaylyn pulling back and rubbing it with her thumb.<br>"Ya you bit the shit outta me. Dom and everyone are never gonna let this one go." laughed Leon.  
>"Baby I'm sorry."<br>"It's fine." he laughed kissing her lightly on the lips, running his tongue along her bottom lip.  
>"Oh no. We can't start this I have to get in the shower and get to work Papi." said Jaylyn pushing Leon back and hopping off the counter causing her to rub against him.<br>Leon gave her a little puppy dog face which made her start backing away from him.  
>"No don't do that." she groaned.<br>Leon smiled knowing she was giving in. She turned around and started heading upstairs leaving him standing in the kitchen. Jaylyn peaked her head around the corner.  
>"Are you comin or not." she asked heading back upstairs.<br>Leon smiled and ran after her.**


	15. Chapter 15

** Jaylyn put on her tight dark blue low rise flare hip hugger jeans, a black wife beater that she knotted in the back to show off her stomach and her black Tims. She threw on a little make up and put her hair in a ponytail as she rushed Leon.  
>"Come on Leon I've got 15 minutes." said Jaylyn making him stand up. "Get dressed."<br>Leon stood there in a towel until she started getting snappy then he got dressed. When he was dressed she dragged him out to his car. They got to the diner with a few minutes to spare.  
>"I'm sorry Papi." said Jaylyn leaning over and kissing him goodbye.<br>"Bye baby." he said giving her another peck.  
>Jaylyn got out and headed inside the diner.<br>"So that's where Leon's been." laughed Mia as Jaylyn walked in.  
>Jaylyn just blushed and walked behind the counter.<br>"How you doin Mia." she asked.  
>"I'm good. Thank you so much for comin in girl."<br>"It's no problem. So what do I have to do."  
>"Nothin really. Just make sandwiches and ring people out. That's about all. Nothin much to it."<br>_**

**A couple hours later**

**Mia was doing homework while Jaylyn looked through a magazine.  
>"So he said he loved you. That's so sweet." said Mia.<br>"I mean I said it first without even thinking about it. I couldn't believe I said it."  
>"I noticed you two didn't show up at the party last night and he wasn't home this morning so what did ya'll do." asked Mia looking at a blushing Jaylyn. "Oh my god girl. You better give me details."<br>Jaylyn just laughed.  
>"Three times. I'm tellin you I'm in so much pain you have no idea. But oh my god it was worth every ounce of pain I'm feelin right now." explained Jaylyn.<br>"Damn already. What were you a virgin."  
>"No it had just been awhile. I can't explain how good it was. I bit the fuck outta his neck."<br>Both girls started laughing. They both looked toward the door when they heard cars pull up.  
>"Hey guys." said Mia and Jaylyn.<br>"Hey ladies." said Jesse.  
>"Hey Mia lookin good as usual." said Vince. "How you doin hickey queen."<br>Jaylyn just blushed and shook her head, she should of excepted that one.  
>"Leave her alone dawg." said Leon walking through the door after everyone.<br>Jaylyn smiled when he came to her defense. Leon walked toward Jaylyn and gave her a kiss from across the counter.  
>"Hey ma. Can I talk to you for a sec."<br>"Oh umm I. ." paused Jaylyn.  
>"Hey Mia can I borrow Jaylyn for a few. I need to talk to her."<br>"Sure go ahead."  
>Leon took Jaylyn's hand and pretty much dragged her to the bathroom. Vince, Jesse and Mia all laughed at Leon.<br>"What's up." asked Jaylyn once in the bathroom.  
>Leon placed his hands on her neck and kissed her passionately. Jaylyn's hands moved to his sides.<br>"Mm baby. ." moaned Jaylyn as Leon started kissing down her neck. "I'm at work."  
>"It'll be ok. I just had to touch you. . " paused Leon letting his hands run over her breasts and down to her hips holding her tightly to him. "and. . kiss you."<br>Leon attacked her lips again, his tongue roaming her mouth. Jaylyn ran her hands up his chest and onto his neck.  
>"Mm baby. . I. . We can't." Jaylyn struggled to speak as Leon pinned her against the door.<br>She pressed against him making their kiss more aggressive. They both pulled away from the kiss and looked into each others eyes like they were reading the others mind. Jaylyn started biting her lip and they both went back to the aggressive kiss. Jaylyn turned forcing Leon against the door, not realizing the noise they were making. They started fumbling with each others clothes. When they were stripped Leon picked Jaylyn up so her legs wrapped around his waist as he entered her. He slammed her against the door. **

** At that point they didn't care about the noise. He pounded into her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Jaylyn started moaning and saying obscenities rather loudly so Leon put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and started sucking on her neck. She came first so she pushed his hand away and pulled his hair to make him look at her as they pounded against each other. Their kiss was forceful and full of tongue. When he came he slowly thrusted into her as he gently kissed her then rested his head in the curve of her neck placing sweet kisses on her sweaty neck and throat.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

*** Thud *  
>Mia, Vince and Jesse all looked toward the restroom door and started laughing.<br>"To talk huh." joked Vince making Mia and Jesse laugh.  
>* Thud *<br>"Damn what is he doin throwin her around or somethin." laughed Mia.  
>"I'm scared to go back to the garage cause that's probably what Letty and Dom are doin." said Vince.<br>Jesse, Mia and Vince all looked toward the door when they heard moaning and cussing. They all doubled over laughing.  
>"Oh my god. Thanks god we don't have any customers." said Mia through her laughter.<br>"She's definitely not a quiet one." joked Vince.  
>"Oh and don't forget she likes being slammed around." said Jesse causing everyone to laugh again.<br>Moments later Jaylyn and Leon came back out to join the group and so Jaylyn could get back to work. Mia, Jesse and Vince tried their best to look everywhere but at them. They were holding in their laughter with all the had. They all stayed in an uncomfortable silence until Jesse and Mia started laughing causing Vince to start laughing. Jaylyn and Leon looked at each other and shook their heads.  
>"I'm sorry I have to ask." paused Vince and just started laughing harder. "What the hell were you doin. Throwing her around or something."<br>"We know what they were doin." laughed Jesse.  
>Jaylyn's jaw dropped and she turned fifty shades of red. She looked down at the ground and covered her face with her hands.<br>* Oh my god this so embarrassing.* thought Jaylyn.  
>"Come on guys lets go." said Leon. "We need to get back to the garage."<br>"Oh no. Letty and Dom are probably doin the same thing." laughed Vince.  
>Leon looked at Jaylyn and saw how embarrassed she was and felt so bad.<br>"Lets go." he repeated.  
>Vince and Jesse walked out to their cars laughing. Leon pulled Jaylyn to him by her front pants pockets. When she was against his chest he put his hands on her butt. She put her forehead on his chest and hadn't uncovered her face. Leon kissed her cheek so she placed her arms around his waist and placed her forehead against his.<br>"I'm sorry ma. I shouldn't of. . " whispered Leon.  
>"Its not your fault. I was into it to." she whispered.<br>"I'll be back to pick you up later."  
>"Ok."<br>"I love you ma."  
>"I love you too."<br>Leon gave her a sweet peck on the lips and hugged her tightly placing a kiss on her shoulder before heading out to the guys. Mia watched the loving exchange between the two of them. Leon pulled away and swatted Jaylyn on the butt as they walked opposite ways.  
>"Later Mia." said Leon walking out the door.<br>"Later."  
>Jaylyn went back to looking at her magazine doing her best to avoid eye contact with Mia but she could feel Mia staring at her.<br>"Look I'm sorry it. . "  
>"Do you have any cousins or anything." asked Mia<br>"What." asked Jaylyn confused.  
>"Oh don't worry about that. I'm not mad. I don't care. I mean don't make it a regular thing but I'm not mad. You and Leon are so cute together and I was wondering if you have any cousins."<br>"Ya actually. . I have a cousin that I think you'll love."  
>"Good cause girl I need a man."<br>"What about Vince." asked Jaylyn making Mia just laugh and shake her head no. "But I'm warning you one time. If I get him to come here and Vince starts shit. . "**

**"He won't. I won't let him I promise."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two months later **

**Jaylyn walked in the party with Leon not far behind her.  
>"Baby I'll be right back I'm goin to find Mia." said Jaylyn.<br>"Ok." said Leon.  
>Jaylyn started walking away but Leon grabbed her hand and yanked her back.<br>"Where's my kiss women." joked Leon.  
>Jaylyn laughed and gave him a passionate kiss full of more to come.<br>"Mmm hurry back ma I want to take you to bed." said Leon against her lips.  
>"Is that a promise." asked Jaylyn stepping away.<br>"You know it."  
>Jaylyn walked away smiling. She found Mia talking to some people so she rushed over to her. "Mia. . Sorry in interrupt but I. . have. . good. . neeews." sang Jaylyn.<br>"What." asked Mia.  
>"Well you know how you've been talkin to my cousin on the phone for awhile now. Well he's comin to town tomorrow."<br>"That's awesome. Why didn't he tell me."  
>"He wanted it to be a surprise but I know you're gonna want to look your best so act surprised."<br>"I can't wait to meet him."  
>"I know trust me he can't wait to meet you either."<br>Mia smiled and hugged Jaylyn. She was so happy.  
>"Hey I'm goin to find Leon to make our quick exit if you know what I mean." laughed Jaylyn.<br>"Gawd girl. You two have been together for like 2 months now and ya'll are still at it like rabbits. How many times a day is it. . Six" joked Mia.  
>"My god no. It's 4" said Jaylyn." I'll see you later chica."<br>"Bye girl."  
>Jaylyn walked away to find Leon. She found him talking to some blonde bimbo who was flirting shamelessly and she became jealous instantly. Leon and Jaylyn became very possessive over each other. It all started with Leon getting mad when Jaylyn would talk to guys but it would be okay for him to talk to girls so Jaylyn started throwing it back at him. If she was around another guy besides Vince, Dom or Jesse he would get pissed. If he was around another girl besides Mia or Letty she would get pissed. <strong>

** If he wouldn't let her do something he couldn't do it. They were always together, very rarely apart. They fought quite often because of girls trying to mess with him or guys flirting with her but in the end they always ended up leaving together and 'making up.' Jaylyn walked up to him and stepped between the two of them talking and looked right into his eyes letting him know she was getting pissed.  
>"Are you goin to take me to bed." asked Jaylyn crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows at him.<br>"We were just talkin ma." said Leon softly.  
>"Oh but I can't talk to any dudes." said Jaylyn.<br>"Excuse me you're being very rude." the girl behind her said.  
>Jaylyn turned around to face the bimbo so Leon wrapped his arms around Jaylyn to hold her arms down because he knew she would hit her for talking to him because she'd done it before.<br>"What?" asked Jaylyn sarcastically.  
>"I don't know who you think you are but you are very rude. Me and Leon were talking." she said.<br>"Let go of me Leon." demanded Jaylyn.  
>Leon let go of her but held her hands in his behind her so he could stop her from hitting the girl. Jaylyn stepped closer to the girl getting right in her face.<br>"Look bitch. You are talkin to MY man. And I seriously suggest. . that if you don't want my fist in that pretty little face. . that you back the fuck off him. Got it." said Jaylyn pulling Leon's arms around her.  
>The girl stormed off in a huff so Jaylyn turned back toward Leon and looked mad.<br>"Like I said. Are you takin me to bed or what." asked Jaylyn getting a smile on her face.  
>Leon smiled and dragged her upstairs.<strong>

**Leon pounded into Jaylyn and sucked on her neck.  
>"Oh fuck baby." groaned Jaylyn digging her nails into his back.<br>They rolled over so that Jaylyn could ride him. They met thrust for thrust. They were both so close. She grinded her hips on him driving him crazy like it always did.  
>"Fuck ma." groaned Leon meeting her thrust for thrust.<br>Jaylyn's eyes were screwed shut and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Biting her lip only made Leon want dive deeper in her.  
>* Knock Knock*<br>"FUCK" shouted Leon "We're in the middle of something. Go the fuck away."  
>Jaylyn never stopped thrusting against him, she leaned against him and started sucking on his neck as he ran his fingers along her spine, holding her against him.<br>"Damn ma." groaned Leon.  
>People were determined to stop them. So many people either knocked or walked in. Jaylyn and Leon got tired of yelling at people who walked in so they decided if they wanted to watch just watch. Leon watched Jaylyn as she rode him, the sweat glistening off her skin and the moon light shining on her. She was beautiful. They were both so close they could feel it.<br>* Knock Knock*  
>"God. . What the fuck is everyone's problem." shouted Jaylyn. "WHAT?"<br>"Jaylyn you moms on the phone." shouted Mia from the other side of the door.  
>"Tell her I'll call her back." Jaylyn shouted stopping her thrusting making Leon groan.<br>"She wants to talk to you."  
>"FUCK" shouted Jaylyn punching the bed next to Leon's head making him flinch and turn his head.<br>* God she's sexy when she's pissed and frustrated.* thought Leon.  
>They both groaned when she got off him. She grabbed his discarded shirt and put it on. Jaylyn cracked the door and squinted by the light. Mia handed her the phone and mouthed a sorry and walked away. Jaylyn closed the door and leaned against it.<br>"Hello." said Jaylyn calmly.  
>"Hi honey."<br>"Hi mom." 'come here' mouthed Jaylyn.  
>Leon moved over to her and started sucking on her neck and running his hands all over her body.<br>"Are you coming home tonight."  
>Leon picked up Jaylyn and entered her as her legs went around him waist. He slammed her against the door on accident. They both had to hold in their laughter.<br>"Umm I don't know probably not mom." she said with a little laughter in her voice.  
>Leon slowly thrusted in and out of her trying not to make her moan that much. She just bit her lip and leaned her head against the door and scratched Leon's neck and shoulders so keep from screaming.<br>"Me and your father don't think its very ladylike for you to be sleeping over there all the time with Mia when Leon lives there to. We like Leon he's a good boy but maybe ya'll should slow down some. Spend some time apar. . "  
>"Mom I don't want to hear it. I'm stayin here tonight. I've gotta go."<br>Jaylyn hung up the phone before her mom could say anything and dropped it on the floor next to them. Leon quickened their pace and they both came almost immediately. She screamed out his name as he moaned hers. They pounded into each other aggressively until their orgasms were over. Leon kissed Jaylyn sweetly on the lips and carried her to the bed. They laid down trying to steady their breathing. Leon pulled the covers over them and pulled Jaylyn to him holding her tightly as they rested.  
>"What did your mom want." asked Leon.<br>"To know if I was comin home tonight."  
>"And."<br>"I said no of course and she went into how she doesn't think it's ladylike for me to spend the night here with 'Mia' when my boyfriend lives under the same roof." explained Jaylyn.  
>"I take it she still thinks you're a virgin."<br>"Ya I guess." laughed Jaylyn "I don't know why. I've come home lookin so rough after being with you and she doesn't know why."  
>Leon laughed remembering those times.<br>"She asked me one time why I looked so messed up and I flat out told her that I just had sex with you and she just took it as a joke."  
>Leon chuckled as Jaylyn cuddled in tighter to him and started drifting off.<br>"I love you baby." whispered Jaylyn almost asleep.  
>"I love you to ma."<br>Leon listened to her breath and watched her sleep for awhile before falling asleep himself.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

** The next morning Leon woke up first and just watched Jaylyn sleep. She looked so peaceful. The innocence that spread across her face as she slept made him so horny. He ran his thumb across her cheek so she turned to face away from him and laid on her back. Leon rested on his elbow and pulled the covers down to her waist uncovering her bare breasts and stomach. **

** He remembered waking her in the middle of the night and making her take his shirt off because he was having trouble sleeping. He smiled just knowing she would do that for him with no complaints or groans; she just sat up and took it off and cuddled back into him. He was so use to sleeping next to her naked body that he had trouble sleeping without feeling her skin against his or even without her next to him. He started running his fingers gently along her stomach.  
>"Mm Leon." moaned Jaylyn still asleep.<br>Leon smiled knowing she was thinking she was dreaming. He started kissing her neck and moved to be leaning over her. His hard on grazed against her lower stomach. Her breathing became deep and Leon continued his torture over her sleeping form. Jaylyn opened her legs to him and placed her hands on her sides. He rested between her legs and slid into her slowly while he sucked and nibbled on her neck. It amazed him how she stayed so tight. It was like making love to a virgin every time. He slowly thrusted in and out of her.  
>"Mm baby you really know how to wake a girl." moaned Jaylyn wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.<br>Leon smiled and went to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head so he got her cheek.  
>"What's wrong ma." asked Leon pulling away slightly.<br>Jaylyn placed her hands on his jaw line and smiled sweetly.  
>"No kisses Papi. We both have morning breath."<br>"Baby I plan on marrying you I don't care bout a little morning breath." laughed Leon placing little kisses all over her face and neck.  
>Leon's slow tortuous thrusts threw Jaylyn over the edge. Leon not far behind. They rode out their orgasms until Leon collapsed on top of her. He went to get off her but she tightened her legs around him.<br>"Ma I can't stay on top of you. I'm to heavy." explained Leon "You know I hate putting my weight on you."  
>"You're fine Papi. Stay." whined Jaylyn tightening his arms around his neck and leaning her cheek against his. "Please just for a little while."<br>Jaylyn gave Leon her pouty lip and he caved. He always did. She loved feeling his weight on top of her.  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

** Leon kissed Jaylyn goodbye and watched her walk next door. He missed her already. The longest they stayed apart was a couple hours even then he would see her for a few minutes but he wouldn't see her all day. She had to get her cousin from the airport and Leon had to work at the garage. He won't see her until the party that night. Leon would just have to wait until then.  
>Jaylyn went home and her parents immediately jumped down her throat about staying next door and hanging up on her mother. After her parents were done she went upstairs to get a shower. She was feeling sick so she thought a shower would make her feel better. When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself. She couldn't get over the feeling she had to throw up. She tried to ignore it. She threw her hair up in a towel and felt it coming up so she ran for the bathroom and dropped in front of the toilet before everything coming out. When she was done she leaned against her tub.<br>* It's just the flu." Jaylyn thought. *I'm fine.*  
>She got up and washed her face and brushed her teeth and she fine. Jaylyn changed into tight blue super low rise flair jeans that tied up and had ties all the way up the side of her legs. She decided against a thong and went commando. Jaylyn put on a tan bare back shirt that tied around the back and neck. The shirt came to a point just above her bellybutton and tucked under her breasts showing off her cleavage. She put on her tan belt that hung lose on her hips and her tan boots. She did her hair straight with a few beaded braids and a tan bandana with two strands of bangs around her face. She did her makeup and put her jewelry on. Her outfits was complete with a few squirts of Nautica Women perfume. Jaylyn gave her once over then headed out to her car.<br>"Jaylyn." shouted Vince walking out of his house.  
>Jaylyn looked up and around to see who was yelling for her then saw Vince jogging toward her.<br>"Damn Jay you look good. Don't tell Leon I said that though." laughed Vince.  
>"Hey what's up V. I was just goin to pick up my cousin from the airport." asked Jaylyn.<br>"I would hug you but I'm dirty. I was heading back to the garage."  
>"Oh."<br>"Oh um I was wondering if you were goin to the races tonight or just the party."  
>"Oh just the party my parents are making me and Bryan go out to dinner with them."<br>"Oh ok never mind then. I'll see you at the party then."  
>"Bye."<br>"Later Jay." said Vince walking away.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**"Bryan." shouted Jaylyn and waving her arms to get his attention.  
>"Gidget." he shouted jogging towards her.<br>They hugged in a tight embrace and stepped back to look at each other.  
>"Damn Gidget what happened to you? You look like a girl. You look great." joked Bryan.<br>Jaylyn laughed and swatted him on the arm.  
>"Thanks you look good to. Beefed up a bit."<br>He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder as they started walking out to her car. They talked the entire time. Bryan was Jaylyn's best friend. She told him everything.  
>"I want to stop somewhere before we go to the house. Is that cool." asked Jaylyn.<br>Bryan nodded just as she pulled up to Toretto's garage. They walked in and looked around and found no one. Jaylyn walked around and found Leon under a Honda Civic. She stood over him and waited for him to notice.  
>"I knew you couldn't stay away all day ma." said Leon rolling out from under the car between her legs. When he saw her his mouth dropped.<br>"Nice to see you to." laughed Jaylyn dropping to sit on his lap when he sat up on the roller.  
>"What are you doin here ma I thought you were goin out with your folks." asked Leon giving her a little peck.<br>He went to rest his greasy hands on her hips but she stopped him.  
>"Don't even think about it." said Jaylyn catching his forearms. "Don't touch me. I have to stay clean. I wanted you to meet someone."<br>Jaylyn got up and took Leon's hands and pulled him up giving him a kiss when he was standing. She turned him to face the guy standing behind him.  
>"Baby this is my cousin Bryan. Bryan this is Leon." introduced Jaylyn.<br>"Sorry dawg I would shake your hand but I'm all dirty." said Leon. "Nice to meet you."  
>"Its cool bro. Nice to meet you to, I've heard a lot about you."<br>Jaylyn wiped her hands on a part of Leon's shirt so he turned slightly to see what she was doing and smiled before going back to talking to Bryan. The guys talked for a little while about cars while Jaylyn just stood behind Leon and ran her nails over his back.  
>"We should be going. Aunt Jackie and Uncle Dave are probably wondering where we are." said Bryan.<br>"You're right." said Jaylyn moving to stand in front of Leon. "I'll see you tonight. You can dirty me up then."  
>"Deal." smiled Leon giving her a sweet kiss. " It was nice meetin you Bryan. You comin to the party tonight."<br>"You know it. Nice meeting you to." said Bryan heading to Jaylyn's car.  
>"I love you." said Leon pressing Jaylyn against the car but not touching her with his hands.<br>He placed his hands against the car blocking her in.  
>"I love you too." said Jaylyn quietly as she placed her hands on his jaw line and pulled him to her for a kiss.<br>Their kiss was sweet and full of tongue. Bryan honked making Jaylyn jump and Leon chuckle at her jumpiness.  
>"I'll see you later ma." he said letting her pass.<br>"Bye Papi." she said giving him another kiss before leaving.  
>He knew something was wrong with her. They hadn't been together very long but he could read her like a book. She was never clingy. Yeah they couldn't keep their hands off each other but the way she just touched him was different. The only time she became clingy was when there were race bimbos around. Normally she could stand next to him without touching him. He was usually the clingy one. He didn't care who was around he wanted to be all over her. <strong>

** If it was up to him she'd live with him by now but they've only been together almost 3 months. This is the women he wanted as his wife and mother of his children. He just wished he knew what was wrong with her. It would be on his mind until he found out.**

**"He seems cool." said Bryan as they drove down the street toward her house.  
>"Ya that's my baby." she said. " I'm glad you like him. Mom and dad are starting to disapprove. They thought he was just a phase. They don't realize I love him."<br>"Have you told them that?"  
>"Ya but they just say I'm to young to be so involved and that I should get to know other boys."<br>"You're 19 Gidget. It's up to you. If you want to spend the rest of your life with him then do it."  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

** Later that night**

**Jaylyn and Bryan walked in the house and looked around. Jaylyn stepped up on the steps to be able to see over the crowd of people.  
>"Come on I'll introduced you to Mia." shouted Jaylyn over the music.<br>They walked through the crowd toward the team. Mia's eyes got wide when she saw Jaylyn walking toward her with a tall sexy blonde close behind her.  
>*Oh my god he's hot.* she thought.<br>"Hey guys." said Jaylyn.  
>"Hey."<br>"I want ya'll to meet my cousin Bryan. Bryan that's Dom and Letty. Vince is the rough looking one over there."  
>"Funny Jay." said Vince playfully flipping her off.<br>"And that's Jesse."  
>Everyone waved as she introduced them.<br>"And Bryan. . this. . is Mia."  
>"Hi" said Mia shyly looking into his pretty blue eyes.<br>"Hi" said Bryan.  
>*Damn this girl is sexy.* he thought.<br>Jaylyn left to let them talk and started talking to Vince when she felt Leon's strong arms go around her neck and waist from behind holding her tightly to him. She tilted her head against his shoulder and gave him a sweet kiss and held his arms around her. They stood there talking to Vince for awhile. Jaylyn and Vince were really close, so any problem she had she could go to him. Jaylyn grinded her butt against Leon to the beat of the music and Leon moved with her and talked to Vince.  
>"Hey guys what are ya'll talkin about." asked Mia walking toward them pulling Bryan with her.<br>"Nothin really. You havin fun Bryan." asked Jaylyn glancing at Vince to see a mean look on his face.  
>"Ya I'm havin a blast."<br>"Jay I was gonna go out and get some fresh air. Come with me." asked Mia.  
>"Sure I need some fresh air." said Jaylyn turning in Leon's arms. "I'll be back in a little bit. Watch out for Bryan please."<br>"I will." whispered Leon giving her a peck then letting her go.  
>Mia and Jaylyn left the guys and walked outside and sat on the picnic table. They could still hear the music so they sat there in silence for a moment.<br>"What's wrong with you Jay." asked Mia.  
>"Nothin why." said Jaylyn.<br>"Cause girl you've been acting funny. I've seen you make mad dashes for the bathroom. Leon told me that when you came to see him at work today you were kinda acting different. So tell me what's wrong. Leon is really worried about you." explained Mia.  
>"First of all Leon needs to be the one talkin to me about this. He suppose to be my boyfriend."<br>"He doesn't know I'm talkin to you about this. He just asked me if I've noticed anything different about you. That's all."  
>Jaylyn looked at her and signed defeated.<br>"I think I'm pregnant." whispered Jaylyn looking at the ground.  
>"Oh my god. I don't know whether to be happy for you or. . "<br>"I don't know either."  
>"Why haven't you told Leon." asked Mia.<br>"Because I don't want to tell him until I find out for sure. I'm takin a test tomorrow. My god Mia. There is so much shit goin through my head right now. I'm so scared. If I am what am I gonna do. How am I goin to tell Leon. Will he leave me. I don't know what.."  
>"Jay for one Leon would never leave you." said Mia trying to comfort her.<br>"My parents. . How the fuck am I gonna tell them. They would kill me."  
>"You always have us Jay. Just know that you can move in here. It's not like you don't practically live here anyways." laughed Mia.<br>"True." chuckled Jaylyn. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bum you out. How are you enjoying having Bryan here."  
>"You're fine if you need me I'm here for you." paused Mia giving Jaylyn a big hug.<br>"Thanks Mia."  
>"It's no problem. But Bryan oh my god he's so hot." laughed Mia.<br>Jaylyn just laughed and shook her head as she went on. The girls laughed and laughed. The way Mia was going on about Bryan was funny.  
>"What are ya'll laughing about." asked Leon walking toward the girls with Bryan.<br>"Nothin Papi." laughed Jaylyn pulling him closer to her by his silver chain for a kiss.  
>Jaylyn put her hands on his neck when Leon kissed her. He stood between her legs and deepened their kiss by forcing her back on the table.<br>"I'm still here." joked Mia.  
>Jaylyn giggled against Leon's lips and pushed him off her. He laughed and sat between Jaylyn's legs. Jaylyn started massaging his shoulders and neck. It always relaxed him when she gave him a massage. He leaned his head forward so she could get his neck better. She rubbed her thumbs over his sore neck. Leon leaned his elbows on his knees so she could get his back and she did without hesitation. She massaged down his back releasing some of the tension. She continued talking to Mia and Bryan while she gave Leon his massage.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**"Ya Gidget here was so mad." laughed Bryan.  
>Jaylyn flinched when she heard him use her nickname.<br>"Gidget." laughed Leon turning slightly to look at Jaylyn.  
>"Shut up." said Jaylyn punching Leon on the shoulder and just went back to massaging him.<br>"Ow" laughed Leon.  
>Jaylyn knew what she was doing to him. She massaged down his arms and slid her slender fingers between his and leaned against him. She leaned around him slightly and started kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. Leon snaked one of his hands through her hair and kissed her passionately. She rested her hand on his thigh.<br>"Are you ready to dirty me up." whispered Jaylyn nibbling on his earlobe.  
>Leon groaned and jumped up. Jaylyn stood up next staying on the bench and fixing her jeans. Leon didn't even give her time to say anything to Mia and Bryan before Leon threw her over his shoulder.<br>"God Leon." laughed Jaylyn. "I'll see you later guys. Be good Bryan."  
>Leon carried Jaylyn in the house then put her down. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and walked upstairs. They made love, no roughness to it. No slamming into walls or doors. No scratching and biting. Pure sweet passionate love making. Jaylyn almost started crying because she knew she needed to tell Leon about the possible pregnancy but she was so scared.<br>They got dressed but before Jaylyn could leave the room Leon pinned her against the door.  
>"I love you ma, you know that right. I want you to know that you'll be mine forever. You're gonna be my wife. Carry my kids everything." said Leon leaning his forehead against hers.<br>"I love you to Papi." said Jaylyn placing her hands on his jaw and giving him a sweet little peck.  
>Leon pulled a gold ring with a simple purple diamond out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. She looked at the ring and saw L J engraved on either side of the stone. She looked him in the eyes and was about to say something but he stopped her.<br>"Before you say anything let me talk. I know we haven't been together long and I know you're not ready to be engaged so I'm not proposing. This is a promise ring. It's telling you that I'll always be here and that you will always be mine. If you take that ring off for anything other then the shower or whatever is when I'll know it's over." explained Leon.  
>Jaylyn kissed him passionately and hugged him tightly.<br>"I love you so much." said Jaylyn.**


	23. Chapter 23

** They went downstairs and found Mia and Bryan dancing so when 'Babyboi' by Sean Paul and Beyonce came on Jaylyn made Leon dance. She grinded her butt against him and swayed her hips. She held his hands in front of her as they danced. She turned to face him and his hands went to her butt as they grinded against each other. She placed her hands on his. She swirled her hips and turned away from him. He placed his hands on her hips to let any man looking toward them know she was his. She shook her hips frantically like a belly dancer and raised her arms over her head as she turned back toward him letting her arms fall around his neck tightly as his arms held her tighter to him making them grind even harder against each other. **

** When the song was over Leon wouldn't let her go, he just kept his hands on her butt holding her against him with her arms around him neck as he started walking her backwards toward the couch. He kissed down her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. When they got to the couch Leon lifted her as he sat down to make her straddling him. Jaylyn sat on his knees, leaning forward with her hands against the cough nibbling and sucking on his neck.  
>"Hey V. Why ain't you out talkin to any females." asked Leon.<br>Jaylyn hadn't even noticed Vince sitting there.  
>"I'm not really in the mood to put effort into any female right now." said Vince taking a sip of his Corona.<br>"Aw V what's wrong." asked Jaylyn leaning back and resting her hands on Leon's stomach.  
>"Nothin just tired. I worked my ass off today."<br>"Oh ok." said Jaylyn knowing it was more then that but letting it go knowing Vince would tell her sooner or later.  
>They sat and talked to Vince for awhile, laughing at Vince's remarks about some of the race hoes at the party. He was getting tired of the same kind of women at the parties; he wanted a challenge. Jaylyn fiddled with Leon's jersey as he drew circles on her knees and thighs with his fingertips.<br>"I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything ma." asked Leon standing up with Jaylyn then playfully dropping her back on the couch next to Vince then leaning down and giving her a little peck.  
>"Mystic."<br>"No Corona."  
>"No I don't fell like one."<br>"Ok. I'll be right back." said Leon walking away.  
>Leon was looking through the refrigerator looking for a strawberry kiwi mystic, her favorite, when he felt arms go around his waist.<br>"Damn ma. . You couldn't stay away for. . " said Leon grabbing the last mystic and turning around to see it wasn't Jaylyn. "Nicole."  
>"Baby you should know I can't stay away from you." said Nicole.<br>Leon pushed her arms away from him and leaned against the counter across from her.  
>"What are you doin here." he asked showing no enthusiasm..<br>"I came to talk to you about us." she said stepping a little closer.  
>"There is no us Nic."<br>"Oh but I want there to be. Le I miss you. I know you couldn't have gotten over me that fast." pouted Nicole.  
>"I got over you a long time ago. The second I met my girl you were a nobody. I think you should leave."<br>"I know you miss me baby. No one can replace me. This hoe has nothin. . on me." said Nicole moving as close to him as possible.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**"I think I changed my mind about finding a girl. Where has she been all my life." joked Vince pointing to a blonde girl talking to another girl.  
>"Go talk to her. I'm gonna go find Leon and find out what's takin him so long with our drinks." said Jaylyn standing up and walking toward the kitchen.<br>Jaylyn walked in the kitchen to find a skanky ass looking red head and her boyfriend kissing. It didn't even look like he was trying to fight her off. Jaylyn's heart sank and she felt like crying but her anger and fiery overruled her heart. She stormed over to them and pulled her off Leon by her hair and slammed her against the wall. Nicole screamed in pain when her hair was pulled. Everyone gathered in the kitchen to watch a girl fight.  
>"I know your skanky ass was not just kissin my man bitch." shouted Jaylyn stepping toward her but not getting completely in her face.<br>"And if I was." said Nicole stepping in Jaylyn's face.  
>Jaylyn didn't even respond she just punched her in the jaw making her stumble back.<br>"Then how'd I taste bitch." she shouted as the crowd cheered for her.  
>"Jaylyn stop baby." shouted Leon to get her attention just as she hit Nicole in the nose making her fall back.<br>"Don't even talk to me. I can't believe you. No. . you know what. . ya'll are good together so bitch you can have him." said Jaylyn storming out of the room with Leon right one her heels.  
>She went outside away from everyone. Leon grabbed her arm to stop her.<br>"Don't touch me Leon." she shouted snatching her arm away from him.  
>She walked away from him toward his car but not to his car. She couldn't go home right now and let her parents see her like that. Leon ran up behind her.<br>"It's not what you think." said Leon grabbing her arms and pinning her against his car; he needed her to listen to him. "Come on ma I love you please let me explain."  
>Vince was outside with the girl he was talking to Jaylyn about and saw the whole thing.<br>"Get the fuck off me Leon. Don't touch me, just leave me along." shouted Jaylyn shoving Leon back and walking down the street  
>"I'm sorry I have to. . " said Vince.<br>"It's fine. . I understand." she said  
>"Thanks Sarah." he said.<br>Vince kissed her on the cheek and jogged up to Leon. He placed his hand on his shoulder and just shook his head.  
>"Just let her go brotha. Let her cool down. I'll go talk to her." said Vince.<br>Leon nodded his head and watched Vince jog toward her. When Leon saw them together he went into the house.  
>"Are you happy now. You just ruined my life. . Again. Get the fuck out of my house." shouted Leon as he saw Nicole stumble toward him.<br>"But Le. ." she whined.  
>"I love that women out there. Why do you have to always fuck shit up when you find out I'm with someone else." shouted Leon. "You fucked up our relationship by fuckin the entire world not me. So stop tryin to come back I don't want you. Get out."<br>Nicole stumbled off crying as Leon went to his room to be alone. He dropped on his bed that he and Jaylyn made love in not even 30 minutes before. The sheets were even still damp with their sweat.**

***Knock Knock*  
>"Go away." he shouted.<br>Mia walked in cautiously and sat on the bed next to him and started rubbing his back.  
>"I didn't kiss her Mia. She kissed me. I tried to push her away but she had some kinda death grip or something. You've gotta believe me. I would never do something like this to Jaylyn." explained Leon.<br>"I know." was all Mia could say as she continued to rub his back. She believed him.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**"How could he do this to me V." asked Jaylyn calmer as she and Vince sat on a curb a few houses away.  
>"I don't know but I think you should listen to his explanation Jay. He loves you. I know he would never want to hurt you." said Vince.<br>"It figures this would happen. I might be pregnant and he's gonna cheat on me." cried Jaylyn.  
>"What. . You're pregnant." asked Vince. "Have you told Leon."<br>"No and you can't. I wasn't gonna tell him till I knew for sure. V. Promise me you won't say anything." begged Jaylyn.  
>Vince stayed quiet for a moment before nodding his head. He wrapped his arm around her for comfort as she rested her head on his shoulder and cried.<strong>

**When Jaylyn went home she fell on her bed and cried. She was in so much pain. She loved him so much and knew deep down that he wouldn't do that anything to hurt her, but what she saw she couldn't get out of her head. It still hurt to see another women kiss her boyfriend, the father of her child. She tried to sleep but it was nearly impossible. The party next door was still going so music was blaring.  
>Jaylyn had to know if Leon was enjoying himself or in as much pain as her. She walked to her window and looked down into his and there he was sitting in the chair by his window staring into hers. He looked so sad. He sat there and just stared at her like he was begging her to talk to him. The anger boiled again. She couldn't look at him.<br>She went into the bathroom to soak in the tub to release some stress. When she walked in the bathroom she looked right at the pregnancy test on the counter.  
>* I have to know now.* thought Jaylyn reading the directions.<br>She did as directed and could do nothing but wait. Jaylyn sat on the edge of the tub holding the stick waiting for the results. She paced the bathroom when it came down to the last minute or so. When she looked at the pregnancy test and saw a plus sign she dropped to the ground and cried.  
>*What am I going to do.*<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

** The next morning Jaylyn didn't want to get up and go to work but considering the situation she was in she needed the money because she didn't know what her parents would do. She got in the shower and got dressed in some old flares that had holes in the knees and drawings all over them. She put on a black tank top and her black billabong hoodie and slipped on her Tims and headed out the door as she put her hair in a simple ponytail. She didn't bother with make up because she knew if she saw Leon she would end up crying and messing it up anyway. When she got to her car she found a piece of paper under her windshield wiper. Jaylyn looked next door and saw Leon's skyline was gone. She didn't read the letter, just stuck it in her hoodie pocket and left for work. When Jaylyn walked in the diner, Mia looked up and immediately felt bad for her. She looked terrible.  
>"Aw honey you didn't have to come in today. I'd understand." whispered Mia brushing hair off Jaylyn's face.<br>"I need the money." Jaylyn whispered. "I'm pregnant."  
>"Oh my god. It'll be ok baby. If you want you can go home and rest." said Mia softly.<br>"No I need to work."  
>She wiped her eyes and started straightening herself up. Jaylyn knew she looked like crap. She didn't sleep last night and hadn't eaten anything since the morning before.<br>**


	27. Chapter 27

**Throughout the whole day it was slow. Mia worked on homework while Jaylyn sat in Dom's chair indian style doodling on her jeans.  
>"So um. . . Are you gonna tell Leon." asked Mia.<br>"I don't want to but I know I have to. Being a dad means so much to him." explained Jaylyn never stopping her doodling.  
>After she stopped she realized she drew Leon's name in hearts all over her thigh. She wanted to scribble them out but didn't; she just stuck her hands in her hoodie pocket and found the letter she found on her car earlier. She opened it and read:<br>**

** *Hey ma. I know you want nothing to do with me right now  
>but I wish you would let me explain. I'm not going to explain<br>in a letter because I need you to see that it's the truth and  
>you of all people know when I'm lying. I love you so much.<br>Please baby give me a chance to explain what happened.  
>I love you. Leon *<br>Jaylyn put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands and started crying again. She didn't think she had any tears left. Mia walked over to her and rubbed her back and read the note that Jaylyn handed her.  
>"I think you should talk to him Jay. He's miserable. Dom had to force him out of bed this morning." explained Mia.<br>"I can't talk to him right now. I was looking out my window last night and saw him looking up into mine. Everytime I look at him. . I see her. . kissing him and it's like my heart breaks all over again. I can't handle it. It's like my world is crashing around me. My parents are gonna kick me out when they find out I'm pregnant. I'm not gonna have anywhere to go. I can't stay at your place anymore. I just don't know what to do." cried Jaylyn.  
>"Jay. . . Leon won't let you live just anywhere when he finds out you're pregnant. He would sleep in his car just so you will live there. Honey you don't have anything to worry about. None of us. . Dom, Letty. .Jesse. .Vince me no one will let anything happen to you. Especially Leon."<br>"Thanks Mia."  
>"Honey please. . . I'm just being nice so I can be the god mother." joked Mia making Jaylyn laugh for the first time all day. "So have you thought of names?"<br>Mia walked back to the counter and sat down while Jaylyn thought for a minute.  
>"I thought about that a lot last night. I was thinking if it's a girl, I'll let Leon name her. He'll name her Ayden cause I know he loves that name. If it's a boy I was thinking Leon Michael Strong Jr or Tristin Michael. Either way I want Leon's middle name. I hope it's a boy." said Jaylyn holding her abdomen.<br>"That's cute. Michael is Leon's middle name. You know I've known him all my life and I never knew that." laughed Mia.  
>"I have my ways of getting what I want out of him." joked Jaylyn.<br>"Please no examples."  
>"He wants all girls. You know Leon. He's a ladies man. It'd be a dream come true to be surrounded by beautiful women the rest of his life. If anything he wants only one boy to carry on his name and love of cars."<br>"What about you." asked Mia noticing how happy Jaylyn seemed picturing Leon in her life forever.  
>"I want all boys." Jaylyn said playing with her hood strings and looking off in space.<br>"What. . . Why." laughed Mia.  
>"Come on girl please. Being a female myself I know what we go through. I deal with my own stuff I'm not tryin to deal with theirs to. I laugh at Leon cause he wants three girls. That means four periods, which mean four bitches."<br>"Well he'll learn sooner or later."  
>"I miss him so much Mia." whispered Jaylyn sadly.<br>"I know you do but the only way to fix that is to talk to him."  
>"I know I just can't yet. How long do you think it'll take before he comes here?"<br>"Obviously not long him and V just pulled up." said Mia nervously.  
>"Man."<br>Jaylyn didn't bother fixing herself up. She wanted Leon to see how hurt she was. She was scared to see him, scared she would break down. Leon walked in and saw her sitting in Dom's chair arms crossed and trying not to look at him. He slowly moved toward her and kneeled in front of her.  
>"Ma." he whispered but she wouldn't acknowledge him or look him in the eye.<br>He placed his hands on her knees and felt her tense under his touch.  
>"Don't touch me." whispered Jaylyn trying to hold back her tears; she didn't want him to see her cry.<br>"Please baby talk to me. Let me explain." Leon said staying right in front of her but not touching her but moving with her eyes so that she kept eye contact.  
>"I don't want to talk to you right now so leave me alone. Please."<br>"I want you to listen to me."  
>Jaylyn was getting pissed because he wouldn't let it go for a little bit to let her cool down. She stood up almost knocking Leon down, grabbed her keys and headed out to her car; Leon right on her heels.<br>"God Leon . . . can't you just leave me alone." shouted Jaylyn unlocking her door.  
>"No. . . I need you to let me explain." he said forcing her to face him and pinning her against her car. "I can't stand you hating me. I love you so much it's killin me."<br>"That was your mistake." shouted Jaylyn pushing him away from her and climbing in her car before he could stop her then peeled off.  
>Mia and Vince watched the whole thing worried they wouldn't fix things.<br>"She pregnant V." whispered Mia before Leon walked in the store.  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**"Shit."  
>"Why won't she just talk to me?" Leon asked Mia more harshly then expected.<br>"She saw you kissing another girl Leon what do you expect. If you caught another guy kissing her act like you would just forgive and forget." explained Mia putting Leon in his place. "Look Leon she's gonna be at the party Saturday night with me and Brian so just leave her alone. She loves you trust me. Just let her cool down then she'll talk to you. This will give her a whole week to cool down then you can try talkin to her ok. "  
>Leon sighed and nodded and headed out to his car, ready to leave.<br>"Later Mia." said Vince walking out after Leon. "Tell Jaylyn I'm here no matter what and that I love my little sis."  
>Jaylyn came back after Leon left. She looked even worse then she did when she left.<br>"I have a favor to ask of you." said Jaylyn while her and Mia started closing down the shop.  
>"What's up?"<br>"I have a doctor's appointment in 2 weeks. I want to know if you can go with me. I really don't want to go alone and I would ask Vince but it would be to obvious if he wasn't at work."  
>"Ya no problem. I can get Letty to watch the diner." said Mia.<br>"Thanks Mia."**


	29. Chapter 29

** At the party**

***Jaylyn's POV*  
>What am I doing here? News got around fast about me and Leon. There are girls all over him already. God I want to beat their asses. I know he's just talking to them to make me jealous. He's drinking one Corona after another. I wish he would slow down. I know he's watching me. He's making sure I don't leave with any other guys. I wouldn't do that anyway, he should know me better then that. Besides my heart belongs to him anyways. He's looks like he's about to beat someone's ass. I've seen that look. If he leaves with another girl I swear I won't even think about working it out.<strong>

***Leon's POV*  
>If that guy lays one more hand on her I swear to god I'll fuckin kill him. Jaylyn's my girl no one else's. I know she's getting pissed about females talkin to me. I don't care if I'm staring at her. God she's sexy. She can never look bad. Even at the diner she was gorgeous. She would of thought she looked like shit. I know she's flirting. She's testing me to see if I'll leave with another girl. I couldn't do that. No girl is Jaylyn. She's the only one in my heart and my bed.<strong>

**Jaylyn watched Leon carefully. She didn't want him to get in any fights and Leon was eyeballing the guy she was talking to. She noticed the guy was twice as big as he was but Jaylyn knew Leon didn't care. Jaylyn was his and she knew it but she tried to have a good time.  
>*It's not my fault we aren't together. Why should I stop talking to this guy because he's jealous.* thought Jaylyn sipping her mystic trying to listen to the guy talking to her.<br>When Jaylyn and the guy started walking toward the kitchen Leon clinched his fists and tried to keep his cool but when he saw the guy put his arm around her shoulder he went after the guy. Leon pushed the guy from behind into the counter.  
>"What the hell is your problem dude." he shouted getting in Leon's face.<br>Leon showed no fear and punched the guy in the jaw making him stumble back.  
>"Leon stop it." shouted Jaylyn trying to pull on his arm before he charged at the guy.<br>The guy hit Leon back splitting his lip. The two fought not stopping as Jaylyn shouted for them to.  
>"Dom. . . Vince get in here." shouted Jaylyn.<br>Dom and Vince ran in the room to see what was wrong and found Leon punching the guy again and again. Vince and Dom jumped in and pulled the two apart. Vince pulled Leon into the other room with Jaylyn following close behind.  
>"Jaylyn take him upstairs and get him cleaned up." demanded Vince. "You need to calm down Leon."<br>Leon watched as Dom took the guy out the back door. They both stared each other down. Leon wiped his bloody nose on his arm. He wouldn't budge so Jaylyn stepped in his view looking pissed and shaking her head.  
>"Get upstairs." she growled pushing him back so he turned and started walking upstairs keeping his eyes on the back door.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**"I'm so sorry Sarah. Maybe me and you can go out sometime so we don't have so much drama goin on around us." said Vince sitting back down next to her on the couch.  
>"Ya I'd like that. There really is a lot goin on around here. Are you sure you have time to go on a date." she teased. "No one is going to call you in the middle of it are they."<br>"I'll make time. I'll just happen to forget my phone." laughed Vince.**

**"Maybe I should go check on Jaylyn." said Brian looking toward the stairs waiting for her to come back down.  
>"No leave them alone. They need to talk. Besides their gonna have to work it out sooner or later even if they don't get back together." explained Mia wrapping her arms around Brian's neck as they danced.<br>"I guess you're right. You know what I was thinkin maybe I could move to LA. What do you think about that?"  
>"Are you serious baby I would love that."<strong>

**"Dom is that guy ok." asked Letty.  
>"Ya he'll be fine. I wish these two would figure out what the fuck they want to do. I'm tired of Leon bein all pissy and shit." said Dom.<br>"Ya I know what you mean. But you know what. I think you need a massage." said Letty seductively as she rubbed herself against him.  
>"Hm I think I agree." groaned Dom.<br>Letty smiled and started pulling Dom toward the stairs.  
>"Hey V. keep an eye on everything." shouted Dom.<br>"You got it brotha." shouted Vince going back to talking to Sarah.  
>"Hey what happened." asked Jesse walking into the room completely clueless of what just went down.<br>"Leon got in a fight. You would of known that if you didn't have your head up that chick's ass." joked Vince.  
>"Jaylyn." asked Jesse.<br>"Yup."  
>"Damn are they ever gonna get over this."<br>Vince just shrugged his shoulders and went back to talkin to Sarah.  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

** When Jaylyn and Leon got to his room he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling but Jaylyn just leaned over him and grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him to the bathroom and forced him to sit on the toilet.  
>"Over your nose." she commanded putting toilet paper in his hand.<br>She put some antiseptic on a rag and lifted his chin so that he was looking up.  
>"Head up."<br>She held his chin in her hand to keep him still while she cleaned his split lip. She knew he would flinch and he did. He shot back trying to get away from it but Jaylyn put her hand on the back of his neck and forced him forward so she could finish it.  
>"Head back." she repeated calmly taking his chin in her tiny hand forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You wanna tell me what happened out there."<br>Leon just ignored her until she was finished with his lip then walked into his room pulling his bloody jersey off and dropping it to the ground then sitting on the edge of the bed. Jaylyn walked out of the bathroom after him.  
>"I asked you a question." said Jaylyn harshly as she picked up his jersey and tossed it into his basket; she always kept his room neat.<br>His room was her room. She still had clothes there because she never wanted to go over there to get them. She didn't even really wear the clothes she had there because she loved wearing his. He missed her scent on his clothes.  
>"He was all over you Jay. You're my girl. . How the fuck am I suppose to react." shouted Leon motioning to the guy downstairs.<br>"I'm not your girl anymore Leon. You decided that when you kissed Nicole." she shouted back getting in his face.  
>She stood between his legs, looking down at him with her chest in his face.<br>"What did I say about the ring." he said snatching her hand and pointing to it. "that as long as you wear it you're mine and I'm yours. I'll be damned if you're gonna talk to another dude when you're wearing MY ring."  
>Jaylyn yanked her hand back and pulled the ring off her finger.<br>"Here then. . . Take the ring. You fucked up what we had not me. Stop tryin to make me look like the bad guy." shouted Jaylyn trying to give Leon the ring back.  
>"No I don't want it." he shouted standing up and walking away holding his hands up.<br>Jaylyn just growled and started walking toward the door to leave but Leon stepped in front of her and leaned against the door so she couldn't get out. Jaylyn slammed the ring on his TV stand and stood in front of him with her arms crossed and looked everywhere except for him. Leon took the ring in his hand and leaned toward Jaylyn not leaving the door and stuck the ring in her pants pocket.  
>"It's yours. I gave it to you." Leon said calmly.<br>Jaylyn wouldn't speak to him or look him in the eyes. She knew she was going to break down any second.  
>"I just. . I just can't talk to you right now Leon." said Jaylyn slowly starting to breakdown. "Everytime I look at you I see . . . Her . . . kissing you and it hurts so bad. You don't realize how much."<br>"I don't realize. Baby I just beat a guys ass for you; you haven't talked to me in days. I know how it feels. Do you realize how much pain I'm in because you won't let me explain? I love you so much, more then you know and I would never hurt you. She kissed me; I tried to push her away but she wouldn't move." paused Leon moving closer to Jaylyn noticing she wasn't moving away from him.  
>He placed his hand on her hip and lifted her chin with his finger to make her look him in the eyes. He saw the tears forming in her eyes.<br>"Ma you can ask everyone. I would never want to hurt you. I love you. I would give you the world if I could. Baby you've become my world."  
>Jaylyn remained quiet not able to say a word knowing Leon was telling the truth. He never was a good liar to begin with. He placed his hands on her cheeks and moved closer to kiss her but she moved her head back slightly.<br>"I have to go. I'm sorry. I love you but it still hurts just give me time." whispered Jaylyn walking out of the room and out of the house.  
>Jaylyn went home, straight to bed and cried herself to sleep. She was tired of crying all the time.<br>**


	32. Chapter 32

** The next couple of weeks Jaylyn and Leon were both miserable. Leon knew he had to give her some time even if he was miserable. He only went to work and the races. He wouldn't even go to the parties after the races. He just went to his room because he didn't want to be around all the happy couples. Letty and Dom were at it like rabbits and now Brian and Mia were all over each other since Brian started talking about moving to LA.  
>Jaylyn went to work and no where else. She would just lock herself in her room. Brian and Mia would try to get her to go to the parties or at least out of her room but it never seemed to work. Jaylyn received sweet letters on her car almost every day. She didn't know he could write such sweet things. When he started sending her roses is when she wanted to run to him and never leave him again. She knew he would never hurt her again and she started wearing his ring again. She didn't want to be around Leon yet because of how guilty she felt for not telling him about the pregnancy and she knew he could read her and know something besides the kiss was wrong.<br>**


	33. Chapter 33

**"Thanks for coming with me Mia." said Jaylyn as they walked into the doctor's office.  
>"It's no problem chica." said Mia.<br>Both girls just started looking through magazines as they waited.**

**"Hey Letty. Where's Mia and Jay." asked Leon walked into the diner.  
>It was the first time he'd actually tried to see her since the night in his room even if it be just to say hi. She wanted her space so he gave it to her.<br>"At the doctor's office. How's the daddy to be anyways." asked Letty.  
>"What are you talkin about Letty. I'm not a da. . "paused Leon.<br>"Oh my god." mumbled Letty.  
>"Where is she." growled Leon.<br>"Leon. . . "  
>"Where." he repeated.<br>"St. Vincent's Clinic." whispered Letty nervously.  
>Leon's heart stopped as he ran out of the diner. He peeled down the street and sped all the way to the clinic, dodging traffic. He was pissed.<br>*How could she keep something like this from me.* thought Leon.**

**"Ms. Johnson. Follow me please." said the nurse.  
>Jaylyn and Mia stood up and followed the nurse down the hall into another room.<br>"Ok get undressed and cover yourself with this." explained the nurse.  
>"Thank you." whispered Jaylyn.<br>"Jay. I'll be right back I'm gonna make a quick call ok." said Mia.  
>"Ok."<br>Mia and the nurse left the room as Jaylyn started to undress. She settled on the table waiting for the doctor to enter. She never felt so scared in her life. She wished she had told Leon so he would be there to support her.**


	34. Chapter 34

**"Hey Letty. How's everything going." asked Mia.  
>"Why didn't you tell me Leon didn't know." shouted Letty into the phone.<br>"Well I don't. . . "  
>"Cause he knows now and he's pissed. He's on his way and the way he drives when he's pissed he's probably already there."<br>Mia looked around and saw a very pissed off yellow skyline pulling into the parking lot.  
>"Hey Letty. I've gotta go he's here." said Mia hanging up on Letty.<br>Mia saw Leon walking toward her and waited nervously for him to yell at her for keeping something like this from him.  
>"I don't want to hear it. Just tell me where she is." said Leon harshly.<br>Mia didn't even respond she just lead the way. When they got to the doctor's office, Mia showed him to Jaylyn's room.  
>"Can I at least tell her you're here." begged Mia.<br>Leon just nodded his head and watched her walk into Jaylyn's room.  
>"Jaylyn. We have a slight problem." said Mia trying not to sound worried.<br>"What." asked Jaylyn holding the cover over her naked body.  
>"Letty told Leon cause she didn't know you didn't tell him. So he's outside the door and very pissed."<br>Jaylyn sighed and shook her head. Mia went to the door and let Leon in. Mia wasn't lying when she said he was pissed; it was written all over his face.  
>"Jaylyn do you want me to stay." asked Mia.<br>"No I'll take her home." said Leon harshly.  
>Mia looked at Jaylyn and saw her just nod her head. "Thanks Mia." said Jaylyn quietly.<br>"Anytime honey." Mia said walking out the door leaving Leon and Jaylyn alone.  
>"Can we talk about this when we get to the car." asked Jaylyn.<br>"Oh we are definitely talkin about this." said Leon quietly. "I can't. . . "  
>"How are you feeling this morning Ms. Johnson." asked the doctor as he entered the room.<br>"I'm fine Dr. Brooks."  
>The doctor looked at Leon as he stood next to Jaylyn.<br>"Dr. Brooks this is Leon. The baby's father."  
>"Nice to have you join us." said the doctor shaking Leon's hand. "Is this your first child?"<br>"Yes sir." said Leon nervously.  
>"Ok well first we are going to do a check up to make sure everything is fine. Then we are going to listen to the baby's heartbeat." explained Dr. Brooks. Leon moved out of the doctors way and up by Jaylyn's head. He wanted to stay mad at her but couldn't, she looked so scared.<br>"Ok Jaylyn slide all the way down to the end of the table." directed the doctor.  
>She did as he asked and tried her hardest to hide how nervous and scared she was. Leon stood by her head and wanted to hold her to let her know he was there for her and the baby no matter what. He was surprised when he felt Jaylyn take his hand. He looked at her and they locked eyes. He immediately knew what she wanted. He moved closer to her and comforted her.<br>"Ok everything is how it should be. You're two months along. You'll be due around October twentieth. You can get dressed just keep your abdomen showing." he said walking out of the room leaving Jaylyn and Leon alone again.  
>Neither of them knew what to say. Jaylyn got off the table and dropped the cover standing naked in front of Leon not thinking anything of it. He'd seen her naked before. Leon couldn't help but stare at her body. He watched her pull her panties up then her jeans. He smiled when he saw his name doodled in hearts all over her jeans. She left them unbuttoned and unzipped. She pulled her tank top on, then threw the cover away. Leon just watched her get dressed. He missed her naked body. He missed her body in general. He had trouble sleeping without her. Jaylyn stood in front of him and noticed him staring at her.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." whispered Jaylyn.  
>"We can talk about it in the car. I'm not mad at you." Leon said placing his hands behind her knees, pulling her between his legs and resting his forehead on her stomach.<br>Jaylyn smiled and started running her fingers through his hair,  
>"Ma we're having a baby." said Leon shocked looking up at her.<br>"I know Papi." she said stroking his cheek.  
>Leon took her left hand into his and felt a ring. When he looked and saw that it was his ring he jumped up picking Jaylyn up with him. Jaylyn laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He sat her on the table and attacked her lips with his. <strong>

** When he kissed her he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and it felt like he could breath again. He was so happy to feel her hands on his hips holding him tighter against her. Leon loved feeling her thighs under his touch, that always was his favorite part of her. Their kiss was full of hunger and passion as their tongues mingled together.  
>"Isn't that what got you here in the first place." joked Dr. Brooks.<br>Leon and Jaylyn split apart like they had been caught by her mother. Jaylyn wiped her mouth and almost started laughing when she remembered when Leon and her got caught making out by her mother.  
>They had just gotten out of the shower together and finished getting dressed when Jaylyn's mother came home early. She walked into Jaylyn's room and found Jaylyn straddling Leon on her bed with Leon's hands up her shirt and them making out. Her mom went crazy.<br>"Give us a hour." joked Leon snapping Jaylyn out of her thought.  
>The doctor just laughed and instructed Jaylyn to lay down. She pulled her pants down slightly and laid down. Leon stood on the other side of her holding her hand, placing little pecks on it. They watched as the doctor put the jelly on her abdomen.<br>"Damn that's cold." said Jaylyn.  
>Both men laughed. The doctor placed the microphone on her belly and started searching for the baby's heartbeat. When he found it Leon and Jaylyn froze and listened to the sound of their baby.<br>"Jaylyn. . Leon. . Meet your baby." whispered the doctor.  
>"Oh my god. Do you hear that Papi." whispered Jaylyn.<br>"Ya ma. I hear it." said Leon.  
>He looked into Jaylyn's eyes and saw the tears as they rolled down her cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed sweetly on the lips. The doctor wiped the jelly off her abdomen and cleaned his microphone. He picked up his clipboard and looked at the couple.<br>"You can finish getting dressed and as you leave make another appointment for next month ok."  
>"Ok thanks doc." said Leon shaking his hand.<br>Jaylyn waved so the doctor left the room. She wiped her face and smiled when she felt Leon start sliding her shoes on.  
>"Thank you." whispered Jaylyn hopping off the table.<br>**


	35. Chapter 35

** Leon just smiled and kissed her sweetly. She buttoned her jeans and grabbed her hoodie putting it on as they walked out of the room. They made the appointment for next month and left. As they waited for the elevator Jaylyn started crying again. Leon pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Jaylyn wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the curve of his neck. He held her tightly scared to let her go. He didn't ask what was wrong because he knew she was scared.  
>When the elevator opened he looked up and slowly walked him and Jaylyn in. She let him lead her so she walked backwards because she didn't want to leave his arms. Leon leaned against the wall still holding Jaylyn against him. He noticed some of the older people throwing bad looks at her. She looked a lot younger then she was and just came off the maternity floor. He knew what everyone was thinking. Jaylyn looked about sixteen when she was really nineteen and he looked 24, his age, which didn't look good on them. He just threw daggers at whoever was looking at her in a mean way but she didn't seem to notice and just tightened her hold on Leon.<br>They had a long way down to the first floor. Jaylyn calmed down and was almost asleep. She was having trouble sleeping because Leon wasn't there. When they got to the first floor they walked to his car hand in hand. He opened her door for her and closed it when she got in. They drove home in a comfortable silence. When they pulled into Jaylyn's driveway they both sat there quietly.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." said Jaylyn looking at her hands in her lap. "I was scared that you would freak out or something and leave me."<br>"I would never leave you. I don't know why you would think that." said Leon watching her avoid all contact with him.  
>"Then this thing with Nicole happened and I made Mia promise not to tell you so please don't be mad at her."<br>"Move in with me." said Leon without thinking.  
>"What. . I can't. When I told my parents I was pregnant, they decided to send me to my uncles in Boston." explained Jaylyn looking away from him completely letting the tears fall down her cheeks.<br>"That's why you need to move in with me. I'm not having someone else take care of you and my baby. You're not moving across the fucking country." shouted Leon not seeing when the problem was.  
>"If I move in with you my parents will disown me Leon. They are all I have right now." said Jaylyn calmly.<br>"You have me. What about Mia. . Vince. . Dom everyone else. You have all of us. What am I suppose to do knowing I have a child clear across the country that I'll never be able to see. My child is not growing up without a father." shouted Leon.  
>"I'm sorry. You can see the baby. You can come visit us in Boston. . Well the baby or when I come to visit my parents." she said.<br>"So it's that easy to leave me and take my only child with you." said Leon to calmly.  
>"I'm sorry. . But my parents want me to go to Boston so the baby can have a better life." said Jaylyn hiding her tears as she got out the car.<br>Leon peeled out of the driveway and headed the opposite way of his house. Jaylyn went inside crying and this time she couldn't stop.**

**Leon drove down the highway as fast as he could. Dangerously cutting off cars.  
>"How can she do this to me." he shouted at himself. "She knows how much a family means to me. How is she just going to take my only child away from me."<br>Leon's mind and attention were elsewhere as he beat into his steering wheel. He didn't even notice the car in front of him hit his breaks until it was to late.  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

***Bang Bang*  
>Jaylyn's eyes barely opened to see her alarm clock read 3:49 am.<br>*Who the hell is banging on the door at this hour.* thought Jaylyn  
>"Bang Bang*<br>Jaylyn stood up and fixed her bootie shorts and wife beater of Leon's and slowly made her way downstairs. She heard her father arguing with whoever was at the door.  
>"Young man it's almost 4 in the morning. its very rude for you to be banging on my door at this hour."<br>"Please Mr. Johnson. it's very important that I talk to Jaylyn."  
>"Vince." paused Jaylyn yawning and rubbing her eyes as she stepped in front of her father.<br>"Jaylyn go back to bed this instant." demanded her father.  
>"Vince what's wrong." asked Jaylyn yawning again and leaning against the doorframe.<br>"Jaylyn go to bed." shouted her father.  
>"Dad. stop. what's wrong V."<br>"Leon was in an accident Jaylyn. he's in surgery right now. I've been tryin to call your cell phone." explained Vince.  
>"Oh my god. I'll be right back." said Jaylyn running upstairs.<br>She put on her soccer sandals and hoodie and ran back downstairs. She didn't even think about grabbing sweat pants.  
>"Let's go" said Jaylyn walking right past her father and pulling Vince to his car.<br>"If you leave now don't think you can come back." shouted her father.  
>Jaylyn just ignored him and kept walking. As they drove to the hospital she just looked out the window expressionless.<br>"Oh my god this is all my fault." whispered Jaylyn staring blankly out the window.  
>"How could you think this is your fault." asked Vince taking her hand into his.<br>"Me and Leon got into a fight. My parents are making me move to Boston. I don't want to go but with me and him fighting all the time my parents are kinda all I have. he asked me to move in with him and my father would disown me so I told him I couldn't then he stormed off." explained Jaylyn.  
>"This isn't your fault."<br>**


	37. Chapter 37

** Ten minutes later Jaylyn and Vince pulled into the hospital parking lot and both ran into the emergency room. When they walked in Dom was arguing with one of the nurses, Brian was holding a crying Mia while Letty and Jesse just sat there blankly. Jaylyn saw how they were and couldn't help but think the worst. She started crying and almost dropped to the ground but Vince helped her to a seat and hugged her to him. Ever since the first time they met they became close and he felt like she was his sister and needed to protect her. Dom knelt down in front of her.  
>"We told them you were his wife since none of us are immediate family." explained Dom.<br>Jaylyn nodded and let Dom help her stand and walk to the nurse.  
>"Mrs. Strong." asked the nurse.<br>"Yes." she said nervously.  
>"Your husband is going to be fine. He just got out of surgery. He had a slipped disc in his knee and a few cracked ribs. Considering how bad the accident was we're surprised there was no further damage. We are going to keep him here for a few days to make sure there's no further damage but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to take him home by the end of the week." explained the nurse.<br>"Thank god." said Jaylyn feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders.  
>She hugged Dom who was standing next to her; she was so happy. Jaylyn didn't know what she would of done if he didn't make it. She was never leaving him again. Leon would get sick of her before she left him.<br>"Do you want to see him."  
>Jaylyn looked at everyone and they just nodded for her to go.<br>"Yes please."  
>"Ok follow me."<br>Jaylyn followed her down a long hallway.  
>"You're really his wife right. I'm suppose to ask for proof. I could lose my job if I let you in and you're not really his wife." asked the nurse.<br>She was young, looked barely 25.  
>"Umm. we're kinda separated at the moment." said Jaylyn sadly.<br>"You look to young to be considering divorce or even to be married for that matter."  
>"I'm 19 and we haven't been married long. can I please see him now."<br>"Yes I'm sorry. he's bruised and banged up pretty bad but it's not as bad as it looks." explained the nurse.  
>Jaylyn nodded and followed her into the room. When Jaylyn saw Leon tears came to her eyes.<br>"He's just asleep. he'll be asleep for awhile he's still on the morphine the doctors gave him during surgery."  
>"Umm will our friends be able to see him tonight. they're as much family as I am."<br>"No I'm sorry they will have to come back in the morning during visiting hours."  
>"Thank you."<br>"I'm gonna need you to fill out some forms for him too."  
>"Ok."<br>The nurse left Jaylyn and Leon alone.  
>"Hey Papi." whispered Jaylyn sitting in the chair next to him and taking his hand into hers. "You scared the hell out of me. I hope you're happy."<br>Jaylyn's tears started flowing freely and she would just wipe them away.  
>"The nurse told me you could hear me."<br>She couldn't stop looking at how bruised he was.  
>"I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. I know you'll probably say otherwise but I just can't help it. I bet the first thing you ask about will be where your car is. Dom had them tow it to the garage you've got a lot of work to do on it. I know you're not gonna give up on your baby. God Leon I love you so much. I don't know what I would of done if you. . the nurse said the accident was really bad and your lucky you only got what you got. I want to move in with you if you'll still have me. I walked out on my parents to be here right now. you're all I need. you and little Leon. that's what we'll call him for right now cause Papi you know I get what I want. we'll try for a girl next time. the whole teams here. you had them all scared. no one would tell them anything so they told the nurse I was your wife. I hope your ok with that. I'll be right back. I love you."<br>Jaylyn walked back to the group and told them he was ok and that the nurse said they had to come back during visiting hours in the morning to see him. they all gave her hugs and left. she went back to Leon's room and curled up on the chair and just watched him. she held his hand like she was going to lose him if she let go. she fell asleep rather quickly. she did always sleep easier with Leon.  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**"Vince." groaned Sarah rolling over to look at him.  
>"Ya baby it's me." he said stripping to his boxers.<br>"How's Leon."  
>Vince climbed in bed next to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him, burying his face in her hair.<br>"He's fine. he had surgery. Jaylyn's with him now."  
>"She must of been freaking out."<br>"Ya she was but baby I'm really tired can we talk about this in the morning. I've had a long day."  
>"I'm sorry baby. goodnight."<br>"Thank you." he whispered slowly dozing off. "I love you."  
>Sarah smiled when she heard him mumble that then fell asleep herself.<br>Vince finally knew what Jaylyn and Leon meant to each other. In the beginning of their relationship Vince thought they were moving to fast but now he saw why. He felt the same way with Sarah. He fell for her fast and hard. He really hoped Leon and Jaylyn worked out whatever was hurting their relationship. Not only for the baby but for them they truly loved each other and the love they had for each other was rare.**


	39. Chapter 39

**"Ya ma I'm fine just hurts when I laugh." Leon woke up the next morning not knowing where he was. He was in a lot of pain. He looked around the room and saw Jaylyn curled up in the chair next to him. he smiled and just watched her sleep. he started rubbing her hand with his thumb.  
>"Mmm." groaned Jaylyn slowly waking up.<br>She stretched not noticing Leon staring at her. He watched her shirt rise up and noticed that it was one of his wife beaters. Leon also noticed how short her shorts were and wished she would put on some sweat pants or something he didn't want anyone seeing what was his.  
>"How's my car." asked Leon with a raspy voice cringing from the slight pain in his chest.<br>Jaylyn shot forward not knowing he was awake and smiled when she felt him rubbing her hand.  
>"Dom had them tow it to the garage. We all know how much you love that car."<br>"Thanks."  
>They were quiet for a moment not knowing what to say. He noticed Jaylyn's eyes started getting glassy.<br>"Come here ma." said Leon pulling her to him.  
>He slid over as much as he could so Jaylyn could lay next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her hand on his neck. She buried her face in his neck and let the tears fall.<br>"You look beautiful." whispered Leon kissing the top of her head.  
>"No I don't. I look like shit." chuckled Jaylyn.<br>"You never look like shit baby. I think you should call Vince and have him bring you a pair of my sweatpants though."  
>"I just ran out of the house, I didn't even think about it; I was to worried about you. All I know is that I was freezing my ass off last night."<br>"That's cause it's hangin out." joked Leon. "Well after today those go in the for my eyes only pile."  
>"I love you so much I'm never leaving you again." whispered Jaylyn.<strong>

"**Good." laughed Leon holding her tighter again him.**

"**I walked out on my parents last night because I realized that you and little Leon are all I need." explained Jaylyn.  
>"Little Leon. . no SHE's gonna be named Ayden."<br>"Baby we're having a boy." laughed Jaylyn.  
>"Ma we're having a girl." said Leon.<br>"Papi don't I always get what I want. We're having a boy."  
>"Alright we'll see about that." Joked Leon.<br>"I want to be with you Leon. I don't want our baby to go without a father."  
>"I would of gone to Boston with you if I had to."<br>"Well you don't have to. I don't want to leave LA. I was thinking maybe taking you up on moving in with you."  
>"You got it."<br>"Aw." said Jesse and Vince as everyone walked in the room. "Their back together."  
>Leon just laughed and they held on to each other.<br>"What's up guys." laughed Leon.  
>"Nothin thought we'd sneak you some McDonalds." said Vince handing him a bag.<br>"How you doin Leon." asked Letty.  
>"I'm just in pain but I'm fine. Hey V. where's Sarah."<br>"Oh she's at work. she was gonna stop by later to pick up Jaylyn so she can see how you are."  
>"That's cool that'll give me and Jaylyn some alone time."<br>"You need to get better soon. I don't like hospitals." said Dom.  
>"I don't want to be here anymore then you do dawg." laughed Leon clinching his side. "I'm tryin to get out of here as soon as possible."<br>"You ok baby." asked Jaylyn.  
>"Ya I'm good. Hurts when I laugh though."<br>**


	40. Chapter 40

** While Leon was in the hospital Jaylyn snuck in her room while her parents weren't home and packed her stuff. When it came to taking it to Leon's, she got Vince to help her carry it over there. He parents came home early and caught Jaylyn and Vince taking her stuff out.  
>"Where do you think you are going ." shouted her father.<br>"I'm not leaving Leon. I'm moving in with him." said Jaylyn calmly as she walked toward the door.  
>"I don't think so young lady. You WILL be going to Boston and you WILL NOT talk to that hoodlum again."<br>"I'm not taking his child away from him. He's a good guy and you use to think so. he'll be a great father. I love him why can't you except that." shouted Jaylyn. "I'm not a little girl anymore."  
>"You're acting like a little girl so you should be treated like one."<br>Jaylyn just tried to walk away but her father grabbed her arm in a painful grip.  
>"You're hurting me." she cried trying to break from his grip.<br>"Get off her." shouted Vince pushing her father away.  
>"Who are you. Another one of her fuck buddies. She's a slut. . she's probably slept with everyone in that house." shouted her father.<br>"Stop it David." shouted her mother. "You know damn well she's not like that."  
>Jaylyn was so happy to hear her mother come to her defense.<br>"And I'll be damned if I don't get to see me grandbaby because of you. I never wanted to send her to Boston."  
>Her father stormed off and her mother turned to look at her.<br>"Please prove him wrong so he doesn't throw this in my face."  
>"Thanks mom."<br>Vince and Jaylyn finished taking everything next door with a little help from her mother. Jaylyn started organizing everything. She had a lot of work to do before they brought Leon home in a couple days so she got Sarah to help. Sarah had been staying there with Vince most of the time but had never really seen Leon's room. Leon never really let anyone in his room.  
>"Oh my god Jaylyn, how can you sleep in here with all these posters on the walls." said Sarah looking around the room.<br>"You think that is bad. Before I was here on a regular basis Tyra was on every wall. Now she's just in his weight bench area." laughed Jaylyn looking over her shoulder at his corner as she started unpacking. "This room was a miniature bachelor pad; naked chicks, clothes all over the place."  
>"Oh no I wouldn't be able to sleep in Vince's room with some girl looking at us and probably Vince looking at her."<br>"I'm not worried about it cause I know Leon isn't paying attention to her when me and him are in the middle of anything. His full attention is on me. I know she's just a fantasy so I don't worry about it. I have Johnny Strong and he has Tyra Banks. So we're even. Someone neither of us can have. Besides I know Leon would never leave me for her."  
>"I don't know if I would want all these posters up in Vince's room."<br>"He said I could take all his posters down but I just never did. I mean I took a few down but I still wanted him to feel like this was his room. He actually took the rest down except the ones over there and put candles around the room."  
>"Aww."<br>Jaylyn just laughed and started picking his clothes up off the floor that he failed to make in the hamper. She went to straighten up his weight bench area but stopped herself. That was his space. Jaylyn didn't mind when he needed his space. That meant he would be lifting weights and he looked sexy lifting weights. After he lifted weights for awhile he always had some extra energy and that would lead to them having some of the best sex.  
>Sex was good no matter what but it was even better. Just the way he went about trying to get it. She would be laying on her stomach on his bed reading a magazine, trying not to look at him and he would lay on top of her and start kissing her neck and playfully tickle her to make her squirm and giggle. It never took long to get Jaylyn but sometimes when she would play mad at him for some reason she would be a challenge and he would work extra hard to get her.<br>**


	41. Chapter 41

**"If you start to feel any pain other then the usual soreness call me immediately." said the doctor.  
>"Alright doc." said Leon leaning against his crutches.<br>"Do you have any questions."  
>"When can I have sex." asked Leon putting his arm around Jaylyn's waist and his hand in her back pocket.<br>"Leon." whispered Jaylyn blushing and nudging him gently.  
>"It's ok." laughed the doctor. "I suggest waiting another two to three weeks."<br>Leon's jaw dropped causing Jaylyn to laugh.  
>"Your ribs are still tender but if you feel you can feel free."<br>"Thanks doc." said Leon.  
>"No problem. See you in a couple of weeks to check on your knee."<br>Leon nodded and started moving toward the exit. The doctor laughed at how Jaylyn was still blushing from Leon's last comment. As they walked toward the exit he could tell she was saying something about it because he would just smile and give her a little kiss.  
>*They must be newlyweds.* thought the doctor watching them walk away.<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Jaylyn helped Leon into the house where everyone greeted him with hugs.  
>"We're having a barbecue so get settled and then be down for dinner in 20 minutes." explained Dom.<br>"Alright dawg." said Leon making his way slowly up the stairs.  
>Jaylyn helped him upstairs and into their room. Leon dropped on his bed. He missed his bed. Lots of memories. He watched Jaylyn put his stuff away. When she was standing in front of him, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him letting his hands slid down and rest on the back of her thighs. Jaylyn placed her hands on his neck and gave him a sweet kiss. Leon started kissing Jaylyn's neck and ran one of his hands up her shirt; when she felt his hand on her breast she pulled away letting his hand fall.<br>"Don't start something you can't finish." joked Jaylyn.  
>"Oh trust me ma. I can finish. I feel fine." explained Leon pulling her back to him by her hips.<br>"No. The doctor said three weeks."  
>"or when I feel fine."<br>"Doctors orders." said Jaylyn stroking his cheek.  
>"That's like sleeping naked next to me and me not being able to touch you." explained Leon as if he was in pain.<br>"I'm not sleeping naked." laughed Jaylyn.  
>"I can't sleep otherwise. I'm gonna tease you so bad that you're gonna jump my bones before the week is over."<br>"Papi I have more self control then you." laughed Jaylyn.  
>"Ok. . We'll see." joked Leon half serious.<br>"Yes you will." mumbles Jaylyn wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a sweet kiss.  
>Leon laughed and leaned back bring her with him. She leaned her weight on her hands by Leon's head. She didn't want to put any weight on Leon's ribs. He understood her nervousness because she was scared she'd hurt him or he'd hurt himself. He ran his hands up and down her sides.<br>"I love you." said Leon pushing some of her hair out of her face.  
>"I love you to." she said placing a sweet kiss on his lips.<br>"Damn guys can't ya'll at least wait until Leon's healed." groaned Letty.  
>Leon and Jaylyn looked toward her not moving from their position and laughed.<br>"We're not doing anything Let. What do you need." asked Leon.  
>"Everything's ready. So hobble your crippled ass downstairs and lets eat." joked Letty.<br>"Alright we're comin." said Jaylyn moving off Leon.  
>Letty left to tell the others. Jaylyn took Leon's hands and pulled him into a standing position and handed him his crutches. Leon gave her another kiss before heading downstairs.<br>When they made it outside everyone was waiting on Leon. He sat in his usual seat across from Dom at the head of the table. Jaylyn sat next to him.  
>"Bout time gimpy." joked Vince.<br>"Oh you got jokes coyote ugly." joked Leon.  
>Everyone laughed at their bickering and started eating. They were talking like they hadn't seen each other in years.<br>"I think we need a bigger table." said Dom looking around the table at everyone squished together.  
>Sarah was sitting on Vince's lap between him and Leon. Letty sat next to Dom with Jesse between Letty and Vince while Mia, Brian and Jaylyn sat on the other side of the table. The team was telling Sarah so many stories about Vince and told Jaylyn some stories that they hadn't told her about Leon. The girls laughed in disbelief and Leon would just blush and nod while Vince would try to explain.<br>Leon wasn't lying when he said he would tease her until she caved. While they were talking after dinner he had his hand messing between her thighs. He just stared at her smiling slightly as she squirmed and bit her lip to keep from moaning. She crossed her legs hoping it would stop him. She covered his hand with hers and grinded against his hand. The sexual tension didn't help much with Leon leaning near her whispering things in her ear so when she saw Mia start clearing the table she stood up as quick as possible.  
>*Two can play at that game.* thought Jaylyn helping Mia take everything in the house.<br>**


	43. Chapter 43

** Leon just smiled and leaned back watching her try to avoid eye contact with him. He knew she was horny and it was killing her to not finish things. Everyone went in the house and got ready for the movie while Mia and Jaylyn finished dishes.  
>"So what are we watching." asked Mia walking in the living room and sitting next to Brian on the couch and cuddling into his side.<br>"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." said Dom holding Letty on his lap on the recliner.  
>Jaylyn walked in the room and looked where everyone was sitting. Leon was on the floor, leaning against the couch with his knee propped on a pillow. Jesse was sitting on the couch with Brian and Mia while Vince sat on the floor next to Leon with Sarah between his legs. Leon took Jaylyn's hand and pulled her closer to him.<br>"No Papi. Move up a little." said Jaylyn.  
>Leon scooted forward a little so she could sit behind him. He leaned against her between her bent knees; he rested his hands on the back of her thighs as his arms rested on her legs. Leon felt Jaylyn start to massage his neck and suddenly realized why she wouldn't sit in front of his. She was going to pay him back. He just groaned and leaned his head forward to let her do it. He knew he couldn't stop her.<br>Throughout the movie Jaylyn teased the hell out of him. She ran her nails over his chest, stomach and arms so lightly it gave him goosebumps. Jaylyn massaged his neck while she watched the movie but when a scary part came on she dug her nails in his neck making him cringe in pain so he took her hands in his and held them over his chest so that he could lean his head back and against hers.  
>Jaylyn didn't stop her torture over him. She started whispering things in his ear that made him shiver as she sucked on his earlobe and neck. She knew she left a hickey. Jaylyn wanted everyone to know he was her property. Leon held a pillow over his lap and wouldn't let Jaylyn get up for nothing which only made her laugh and tease him even more.<br>"I'm going to bed." announced Jaylyn. "Sit up baby."  
>Leon reluctantly leaned forward and let her up.<br>"Hey I'll join you. Help me up." said Leon.  
>Jaylyn took his hands and pulled him up handing him his crutches.<br>"Damn hickey queen. Made that shit dark enough don't you think." joked Vince making Leon tilt his head to block it.  
>Jaylyn just laughed and wrapped her arms around Leon's waist from behind as he leaned against his crutches.<br>"What can I say I've gotta mark what's mine." joked Jaylyn kissing his neck. "Goodnight ya'll."  
>"Night."<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

** Jaylyn followed Leon upstairs carrying his crutches and put her hand on his back to make sure he didn't fall back. She knew Leon was hating having to need so much help but she loved that he was letting her help him instead of pushing her away. When they got to the room, Leon stripped down to his boxers while Jaylyn put on some booty shorts with Princess across the butt and a matching spaghetti strap tank top. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Leon looking out the window toward her house. Jaylyn walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
>"What's wrong Papi." mumbled Jaylyn against his shoulder.<br>"Nothin just thinking." he said taking her hands into his.  
>"About."<br>"You. . Me. . The baby. I just. . Am I suppose to be as happy as I am to be having a baby right now. I'm just a little worried." whispered Leon.  
>"Why baby."<br>"I don't know. I mean. . am I gonna be a good father or am I gonna be like my father and push you and my baby away." explained Leon.  
>"Baby. . You're gonna be an awesome father. You won't push me away. I will never leave you. Especially now. You're stuck with me for-e-ver." joked Jaylyn moving in front of him.<br>"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."  
>Jaylyn smiled and turned her and Leon toward the bed.<br>"Come on Papi lets go to bed."  
>Jaylyn led Leon to bed but the rim of his boxers because of his crutches, He laid down in bed pulling Jaylyn with him. She cuddled into him and fell asleep easily. Leon wasn't having as easy of a time falling asleep so he nudged her gently.<br>"What Leon." groans Jaylyn half asleep lifting her head slightly to look at the alarm clock next to him. "What's wrong."  
>"I can't sleep ma." whispered Leon.<br>Jaylyn sat up and peeled her tank top off revealing her bare breasts to Leon thinking nothing of it and just cuddled back into him. Leon wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face and fell asleep quickly afterwards.**


	45. Chapter 45

** Slowly everything was going back to normal. Leon started joking about him and Jaylyn having sex in an elevator before the baby was born so when they went to the doctors to check on his knee and they said he was fine; Jaylyn jumped him in the elevator. **

** Jaylyn pushed Leon against the wall and attacked his lips. She ran her nails down his chest as his hands went into her hair deepening their kiss. Their tongues battled for control. Jaylyn fumbled with his jeans and released his erection and started stroking him teasingly. Leon ran his hands down her back and cupped her butt. He hiked up her skirt a bit and lifted her, leaning her against the wall. He pushed into her and let out a groan and started sucking on her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her. Jaylyn met him thrust for thrust.**

"**Wait wait wait." groaned Jaylyn as her breathing grew heavier and heavier.**

"**Oh baby don't make up stop." moaned Leon.**

"**Yeah right. We're still moving. . Push the button thingy." **

** Jaylyn laughed as Leon moved then toward the keypad and accidentally slamming her against the wall. When they felt the elevator come to a stop they both looked at each other and attacked each other with more passion then before. **

"**Oh yes baby yes." shouted Jaylyn.**

"**Uh. . Fuck Jay." groaned Leon slamming into her.**

** He bit at her neck as she leaned her head back against the wall. She pulled his hair to make him look at her. They locked eyes for a moment then kissed sweetly aggressively. She had a lot of sexual tension. Leon did not make it easy for her to say no to him but she did what the doctor suggested and waited three weeks.**

"**Oh shit Leon." moaned Jaylyn as her orgasm rolled over her.**

"**Fuck ma." Leon said into her neck as he slammed into her one last time.**

** They embraced for a moment before Leon let her down. They kissed sweetly and looked into each others eyes. He pushed the button to start the elevator before letting Jaylyn go. He lowered her skirt for her then buttoned his jeans. They started pressed against each other as people got on.**

** They didn't care what the people thought. When they were on the first floor they walked off like it was nothing. He was all over her on the way to the car. Leon drove home because he hadn't driven since the accident. Jaylyn was teasing him on the way home so he had to pull over. He laughed when Jaylyn attacked him so they could sex for the second time in not even an hour. They had so much sexual tension that they were at it every chance they got.**

** Leon's car took awhile to fix up so whenever they went somewhere Leon begged Jaylyn to drive hers. He made up for it later. He didn't mind driving a purple car. He worked on his car whenever he had free time. Jaylyn understood why he wanted his car back that was his baby.**

** Leon and Jaylyn were truly happy again. Nicole tried again with Leon but she didn't get very far. Before she got a chance to do anything Jaylyn was in her face. She didn't care if Nicole saw her small belly starting to show. She was six months pregnant with the hormones of nine months.**

"**Look bitch. . I kicked your ass before do you really want me to do it again." asked Jaylyn with her hands on her hips and her face right in Nicole's.**

"**You're pregnant." laughed Nicole.**

**Leon stood behind Jaylyn, ready to stop her from fighting. He didn't her to hurt herself or the baby.**

"**And. . Don't think because I'm pregnant I won't beat your skanky ass." **

"**Ma you're pregnant." said Leon sliding his arms around her waist. "She's not worth it."**

"**Leon's saving your ass, why I don't know, but let me warn you. You come near my man one more time and I will. . Beat the shit out of you. Got me." said Jaylyn.**

**Leon took Jaylyn's hand and started pulling her toward the stairs.**

"**That's why your man's been comin to me lately." said Nicole with her arms crossed and staring Jaylyn down.**

** Jaylyn looked at Leon and saw him shake his head no. Jaylyn knew Nicole was lying. Leon was with her all the time. She back in Nicole's face and looked her dead in the eyes.**

"**That's funny because I know you're lying. Leon's with me all the time. He doesn't want your dirty ass."**

"**Your fat ass can't handle him anymore." said Nicole.**

"**What are you talking about. . Even pregnant I'm thinner then you. Just move on. You're pathetic. You're never gonna get him back so step off."**

**Everyone in the party started forming a circle around the feuding women.**

"**The baby's probably not even his."**

"**Bitch I'm six months. . Me and Leon. . Have been together for eight. He knows I don't cheat. I take care of my man. He's more then satisfied. He doesn't need to go to some skanky ass ho to get any." explained Jaylyn turning to leave.**

"**That's why I was suckin his dick from 9 to 5 the other day." shouted Nicole causing Jaylyn to turn back around.**

"**Ok what does that prove. . You like suckin dick. . Because you know what I hope you enjoyed the taste of my clit." said Jaylyn. "cause he's always all up in me." **

** Leon's mouth dropped when he heard Jaylyn say that. Jaylyn punched Nicole right in the nose causing her to fall back. Before she could hit her again Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and started whispering in her ear.**

"**She's not worth it baby. Don't get stressed out over her. You know where I am everyday. You know who I love." **


	46. Chapter 46

** Leon took her hand and pulled her behind him. Jaylyn followed but eyed Nicole who was on the floor crying. Leon pulled Jaylyn to their room. Jaylyn headed to the window while Leon headed to the bathroom. He walked up behind her and started massaging her lower back.**

"**If you ever cheat on me Leon I swear you will never se me again and you'll be lucky to see your son." said Jaylyn looking at his reflection through the window.**

"**I know ma. You have nothing to worry about. I would never cheat on you. I love you." he said softly wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her hair.**

"**I know you wouldn't. I love you to Papi." whispered Jaylyn facing him and making him walk backward toward the bed.**

**They made love that night and just held each other.**

** When Jaylyn hit eight months Leon became very protective. He started making her get more rest and hardly ever left her side. They got the baby stuff in his room and it was finally starting to hit that he was going to be a father. Mia and Letty held Jaylyn's baby shower and forced Leon to make an appearance.**

"**Baby showers are a girl thing. I don't wanna go. Dom and them aren't gonna have to go." whined Leon leaning his chin on her shoulder and his hand on her hip.**

**Jaylyn was trying to sleep. It was late but Leon couldn't fall asleep so he was kind of hyper. Jaylyn looked over her shoulder at him and tried not to laugh.**

"**Well Leon. The baby's not theirs." joked Jaylyn.**

"**I know but. ."**

"**Ok. . Just show up and like five minutes later I'll send you out to get me something and you won't have to come back until after the party." said Jaylyn rolling back over and trying to go to sleep.**

"**You're to good for me ma." **

"**I know Papi." **

** Jaylyn pulled Leon's arm tighter around her so he held her tighter and nuzzled his face in her hair. Leon finally calmed down and fell asleep to Jaylyn stroking his arm. **

** Leon thought Jaylyn was so beautiful pregnant. He couldn't get enough of her. He loved everything about her. The way she dressed; the way she walked, everything. Their sex life even got better. Leon didn't think it was possible. They made love even more then before and that was a lot. He would just watch her sleep when he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't stop looking at her; she blew his mind.**

** When October rolled around Leon wouldn't let Jaylyn do anything. They were both anxious and nervous waiting for the baby. While Leon was at work Jaylyn hung out with Mia at the diner and helped when she could. Leon made her stop working a month before. She felt helpless. She had nothing to do but wait. She was getting restless.**

** Jaylyn did enjoy the way Leon was toward her. She knew he stared at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. The one thing she loved the most was how he would rub her back and feet when they were bothering her. She didn't even have to ask, he just knew. They had sex way more then they did before and it was amazing but she loved feeling him pressed against her without the belly in the way. Jaylyn didn't feel beautiful anymore even though Leon told her how beautiful he thought she was a million times a day. She wanted her body back. The closer to the due date the more sensitive she became. **

** Jaylyn and Leon began fighting all the time because she thought he was cheating on her. She would pick at him about the stupidest things and he would just try to let it roll of his chest. Their were a couple times when they would fight so bad that Leon would storm out of the house and be gone for hours. Jaylyn would cry and be worried he wouldn't come back. When he would get back it would always be late so she would be in bed so he would just climb in bed with her and she would just cuddle into him. Everyone walked on eggshells around Jaylyn. They knew it was her hormones and that everything would go back to normal when the baby was born.**


	47. Chapter 47

"**Mia. . Jaylyn." shouted Dom by the grill finishing the chicken. "Food's ready."**

"**Alright." shouted Mia from the kitchen.**

** Both girls laughed knowing how Dom was about their cook outs. They walked out carrying potato salad and beers. Jaylyn gave everyone their drinks then sat down to eat. Everyone served themselves and was eating away but Jaylyn just looked at the food.**

"**What's wrong Jay." asked Dom making everyone look at her.**

"**I'm just not hungry all of a sudden that's all." **

"**Are you ok ma." asked Leon placing his hand on her back. "You look pale." **

"**I'm fine really. I forgot my mystic."**

"**Do you want me to get it for you." asked Leon massaging her shoulder.**

"**No I'm fine. I'll get it. . You eat." said Jaylyn standing up and heading in the house.**

**Leon watched her in concern. Jaylyn went into the fridge and pulled out a mystic.**

"**Oh my god." moaned Jaylyn setting her drink on the counter and hunching forward.**

**Jaylyn was in so much pain. She looked down and saw a puddle of water at her feet and screamed.**

"**LEON!"**

** Everyone heard her scream. Leon was the first one running up the stairs two at a time with everyone behind him. He walked in and saw Jaylyn hunched over holding her stomach, having a contraction.**

"**My water broke." cried Jaylyn.**

"**Holy shit." said Leon helping Jaylyn to the front and to his car.**

**Vince walked behind him holding Jaylyn's overnight bag.**

"**Hey dawg go next door and tell Jackie Jaylyn's water broke." said Leon taking charge.**

"**No problem brotha." said Vince rushing next door.**

**Leon rushed Jaylyn to the hospital.**


	48. Chapter 48

"**Ok Jaylyn just breath, don't push. You're only dilated 8 cm." explained the nurse.**

"**I want this baby out of me. . NOW." cried Jaylyn.**

** The nurse laughed to herself at Jaylyn's impatience. Jaylyn had only been there a couple hours and was moving along quickly. Leon was by herself the entire time. He held her hand during contractions and took her verbal abuse. He wiped the sweat from her forehead, pushed her hair out of her face and even did the breathing with her. When pushing the baby out Leon talked to her and gave her as much strength as he could.**

"**You're never touching me again." screamed Jaylyn while pushing.**

"**Push baby. . Just a little more." encouraged Leon.**

"**We aren't having anymore kids. If you want more. . You're carrying the fucking shit." she shouted at him.**

**She pushed as hard as she could. Leon held her and wiped the sweat off her forehead.**

"**Ok. . One more." sad the doctor.**

**Jaylyn was panting and crying.**

"**Come on ma. . One more push." said Leon sweetly, kissing her forehead.**

"**I can't Leon it hurts." she cried.**

"**I know baby. But one more baby please for me." **

**Jaylyn pushed as hard as she could and screamed as the baby came out. She panted from exhaustion. She was so tired she wanted to just roll over and go to sleep. **

"**Oh my god ma he's so. . " paused Leon looking at the baby over the cover and then moved to cut the umbilical cord. **

"**I love you." he whispered kissing her temple.**

** Jaylyn smiled and leaned her head against his. The doctor cleaned the baby boy and handed him to Jaylyn. She was in awe. She counted his fingers and toes and saw he had them all. Jaylyn cradled him against her and traced his face with her finger.**

"**He looks just like you Papi." said Jaylyn softly.**

"**Did you decide on a name for your son yet." asked the nurse.**

**Jaylyn looked at her son then at Leon.**

"**You want jr. don't you." asked Jaylyn looking Leon in his amazing green eyes and stroked his cheek. Leon just smiled and nodded.**

"**Ya um. . Leon Michael Strong Jr." said Jaylyn looking at her son. "I love you Papi." pulling him to her by his chain for a kiss.**

**It wasn't just a little sweet kiss. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and kiss him with as much passion as she could muster up.**

"**I love you to." Leon said against her lips.**

**He pulled back and stoked his sons cheek. Jaylyn started feeling exhausted and she looked it.**

"**Ok we're going to take the baby to the nursery to do some check ups and clean him up a little more. Jaylyn get some rest because the baby will need to be fed soon." suggested the nurse.**

"**See you in a little while handsome." whispered Jaylyn running her finger over his cheek and nose.**

**The nurse took the baby to the nursery.**

'**Ma you get some sleep. I'm gonna go tell everyone about the baby. I'll be back in a little while." explained Leon pushing her hair off her face and giving her a little peck.**

"**Ok." whispered Jaylyn falling into slumber.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Leon walking into the waiting room being greeted by a dozen eyes and all he could do was smile.**

"**He looks just like me." announced Leon.**

**The girls all gave him big hugs and the guys gave him the half hand shake, half hug.**

"**We can go see mini me through the nursery window if you want to see him." suggested Leon.**

**Everyone nodded and followed Leon to the nursery. Letty, Mia and Jackie awed when they saw little Leon.**

"**He looks just like you." said Jackie putting her arm around Leon's back. "You better take care of my little girl and grandson." **

"**I plan on it." he said putting his arm around her shoulder.**

** Jackie liked Leon. It was the way he treated her daughter that made her like him. She understood where her husband was coming from when it came to Leon but when she got to know him he was a good guy.**

"**How's Jaylyn." asked Vince.**

"**She's resting. She has to feed him in a little while though." said Leon.**

"**What did ya'll name him anyways." asked Mia.**

"**Leon Michael Strong Jr."**

"**Aww." said the girls.**

"**I think we're all gonna go home tonight since it's past visiting hours and see Jaylyn when she gets home tomorrow night." said Dom.**

**Everyone agreed as the headed back to the waiting room.**

"**Ok. I'm gonna stay here tonight." said Leon.**

"**Aright brotha. Give her our love and tell her we'll see her tomorrow." said Vince.**

"**Later dawg. Night Jackie." **

"**Night."**

** Leon walked into Jaylyn's room and saw her breast feeding their son. He walked to her and sat on the chair next to her and watched her feed Leon. When he was done eating he laid in Jaylyn's arms fast asleep.**

"**You want to hold him Papi." whispered Jaylyn.**

**Leon stood up and gently took his son.**

"**Hold him against your chest so he can hear your heartbeat." whispered Jaylyn as little Leon started to whimper so Leon did what she said.**

**Leon patted his back lightly and looked down into his face. Jaylyn watched with a smile on her face.**

"**Leon I'm gonna get some sleep."**

"**Ok ma. I love you." **

"**I love you to Papi."**

**Leon rubbed his sons back and watched him.**

"**Hey mini me. I've gotta tell you something." whispered Leon. "You will never know how happy I am to have you. You brought me and your mommy back together. I didn't know you could love someone as much as I love you without knowing them."**

**Jaylyn listened quietly as she watched Leon walk around the room cradling little Leon.**

"**Me and your mommy love you very much and I'm gonna to everything in my power to give you everything. Of course Aunt Letty and Aunt Mia are gonna spoil you rotten. Uncle Dom and Uncle Vince are gonna pick on you like crazy. Uncle Jesse is gonna teach you everything there is to know about computers and well Uncle Brian. . Well he'll just be uncle Brian. You get all that mini me." **

**Jaylyn chuckled by the nickname and turned toward Leon who was looking at her.**

"**The nickname fits him." whispered Jaylyn feeling the exhaustion run over her.**

"**Ya. Get some rest baby." he whispered leaning forward while holding the baby tighter against him and giving her a peck.**

"**Goodnight." she said as she fell asleep.**

** The nurse came in shortly after and took the baby so he could get some sleep. Leon sat in the chair next to Jaylyn's bed and watched her sleep. He laid his head on her bed and fell asleep. He woke up the next morning with Jaylyn running her fingers through his hair and along his jaw line. They just smiled at each other like they knew what the other was thinking.**

** Jackie came to visit Jaylyn during visiting hours and helped Jaylyn get ready to go home. She held her grandson. Jaylyn and Leon laughed because of Jackie baby talking with him and making him smile. Jaylyn put on some baggy sweatpants and a wife beater. She gained 40 pounds during the pregnancy with Leon and she was hating her body. She went from 105 to 145. Before they could leave the doctor ran over some things with Leon and Jaylyn.**

"**If something is wrong with the baby come in immediately. You'll need to bring Leon back in about a month for a check up and some shots. We will also do a check up on you Jaylyn." explained the doctor.**

"**When can I start exercising to lose the weight." asked Jaylyn as soon as he stopped talking.**

"**As soon as you like. Just don't do anything strenuous for about two weeks." **

"**You look fine." said Leon.**

"**I'm fat Leon." **

**Leon just rolled his eyes and shook his head.**


	50. Chapter 50

"**And what about sex." whispered Leon because Jackie was in the room.**

"**Six weeks. No sooner. The first time will hurt." explained the doctor.**

**Leon groaned and looked like he was going to be sick. Jackie laughed at his reaction.**

***Typical man.* thought Jackie rocking Leon in her arms.**

"**That's good cause you won't be getting any until this fat is gone anyways." said Jaylyn.**

"**You look beautiful. You're not fat." argued Leon. **

"**If you say so." said Jaylyn sarcastically looking away from him.**

**Leon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest.**

"**Know this. I love you. . No mater what. I don't care about that stuff. You just had my son baby."**

**Jaylyn smiled and turned to look at him.**

"**I love you to Papi." **

** Jackie watched the way Leon and Jaylyn were toward each other and knew Jaylyn was in good hands. She was happy to see her daughter so happy, she just wished her husband would see it. **

** Jaylyn and her father hadn't been on speaking terms since the day she moved out. Jackie knew they were both upset about not talking to each other but were both to stubborn to take the first step. She had always been daddy's little girl but she wasn't about to give up the man she loved. Jackie knew how that was, she went through it to be with her husband.**

** Jackie handed Leon to Jaylyn and watched her kiss his chubby cheeks and coo at him. They left the hospital and headed for the house. Jaylyn carried Leon while Leon carried her bag. When they walked in the house everyone crowed around her to see the baby. It was almost feeding time so she let everyone hold him before he became grouchy.**

"**Aww he's so cute." said Mia handing Leon to Letty.**

"**He looks just like you bro." said Letty.**

** The girls were naturals when they held Leon. The guys on the other hand were a little scared to hold something so fragile and you could tell. They were very tense especially when Leon started whimpering.**

"**He don't like me brotha." said Vince tensing up even more.**

"**No he's just hungry." laughed Jaylyn taking Leon into her arms. "You need to loosen up, he knows when you're scared." **


	51. Chapter 51

** Jaylyn went upstairs and sat on the bed leaning against the headboard and positioned Leon at her breasts to be fed. Leon came in about halfway through the feeding. He laid at the foot of the bed and watched. He loved watching her breast feed. When Leon finished, she fixed her shirt and burped him and put him to bed. He looked so peaceful. Jaylyn stood next to the crib and watched him.**

"**Come on ma it's late lets go to bed." whispered Leon wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Jaylyn leaned back against him.**

"**I can't believe he just came out of me." whispered Jaylyn.**

"**I know. I'm never gonna be able to satisfy you again." joked Leon.**

"**Leon." laughed Jaylyn swatting him. "I'm serious."**

"**I'm sorry baby." he said laughing and kissing her shoulder.**

"**He's gonna be just like you. A charmer. He's such a flirt you saw how he was with Letty and Mia. He's gonna have a lot of girls to choose from."**

"**But I've got the one I want."**

"**Good answer." **

** Leon laughed and pulled Jaylyn toward the bed. They laid in bed together and Jaylyn knew Leon wasn't going to sleep but wasn't going to ask her to take her shirt off. Jaylyn took his hand and moved it up her shirt to rest on her breast.**

"**I'm not ready for you to see my body so please. . " said Jaylyn.**

"**It's ok ma. As long as I'm touching you I'll sleep. Look what you've done to me." he whispered against her shoulder as he held her tighter.**

**Jaylyn laughed to herself and fell asleep. Leon fell asleep not long after.**


	52. Chapter 52

** Jaylyn woke up early every morning to exercise. She was determined to lose the weight. All she wore most of the time was Leon's clothes because all she saw was a fat women and she didn't like anyone seeing her body. Leon hated how she was running herself ragged especially with the new baby.**

** The baby was far from quiet. A lot of the time he would cry all night so Jaylyn would be up walking him around the room rocking him to sleep. Leon would do it some nights but Jaylyn would take the baby and tell Leon to go to sleep because he had to work the next morning. Some nights it took both of them to keep him asleep. Jaylyn would walk around the room with him while Leon slept but then Leon Jr. would cry until Leon took him, then do it again when Jaylyn would finally fall asleep.**

** Leon was always tired when he woke up for work. There would be times when Jaylyn would still be up when he got up. Leon Jr. was wearing Jaylyn and Leon ragged. Jaylyn even got to the point of breaking down.**

"**I can't do this." shouted Jaylyn handing a crying Leon to Leon and ran out of the house.**

** She sat in a ball on the porch swing and cried. She didn't have anything left in her. Mia and everyone stood there in shock of Jaylyn's break down. No one knew what to do. Leon calmed his son and handed him to Mia. He went outside to find Jaylyn. He sat next to her and pulled her to him and let her cry.**

"**I'm sorry Leon. I'm such a bad mother. I can't even get Leon to stop crying." cried Jaylyn.**

"**You're not a bad mom. You're just frustrated and tired baby. I'm gonna take Leon to the garage with me. I have some extra work to do. I'll teach him about cars at an early age."**

**Jaylyn just looked at him like he was crazy.**

"**Letty, Jesse and Vince will be there to help me watch him." explained Leon feeling Jaylyn nod against his chest. "I want you to get some sleep ma."**

"**Ok." she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.**

** Leon slipped his arms around her back and under her knees and carried her to bed. He kissed her forehead and tucked her in. He packed Leon's diaper bag and headed downstairs.**

"**Come on mini me. I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about cars." he said taking Leon out of Mia's arms and holding him in the air then against his chest.**

"**Is she ok." asked Mia worried.**

"**Ya she's just stressed and tired. She hasn't slept in 48 hours so I told her to get some sleep. I'm takin mini me to the garage. Can you keep an eye on her for me. Don't let her get out of bed." asked Leon.**

"**No problem." said Mia.**

"**Thanks Mia." **

**Leon kissed her on the cheek and left with everyone else.**

***Roll with MVP by Stagga Lee ring tone.***

**Leon looked at the caller ID and saw it was the house.**

"**Hell-o."**

"**I love you Papi." said Jaylyn. "Thank you for letting me sleep." **

"**I love you to ma but don't thank me until after you get some sleep." laughed Mia.**

"**I know I just wanted to tell you I love you and tell handsome that I love him and miss him ok."**

"**Ok now go to sleep. Mia's there if you need anything baby. I love you."**

"**I love you too." **

"**Bye." **

"**Bye."**

**They both hung up and Jaylyn went to sleep.**

"**Hey mini me. Mommy says she loves you and misses you." sail Leon looking at little Leon in the rearview mirror.**

** Little Leon just smiled and stared out the window. From that day on everyone helped as much as they could even after Jaylyn told them they didn't have to. They wanted to. No one wanted to see her lose it again.**

**That night Jaylyn walked around the room holding Leon like she always did.**

"**I'm sorry I went a little crazy there for a minute handsome. It'll never happen again. I love you very much and having you was the best thing to happen to me and your daddy. Just know that baby." whispered Jaylyn.**

** Leon listened to everything she said not letting her know he was awake. Jaylyn placed Leon back in his crib and climbed into bed and felt Leon's hand return to her breast and she smiled.**

"**Marry me." he whispered.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Jaylyn turned to face him and looked him in his green eyes.**

"**What." she whispered shocked.  
>"Marry me." he repeated. "You can even wear sweats if you want. I don't care. I just want to call you my wife." <strong>

**Jaylyn felt tears run down her cheeks and kissed him passionately.**

"**Oh course I'll marry you." giggled Jaylyn rolling so that she was laying on top of Leon.**

"**We can do it in three weeks." said Leon.**

"**That's fine. I don't want anything big. I just want a small thing in the back yard with a barbecue and you in jeans and a jersey." whispered Jaylyn. "But um. . Don't you think we should find a place of our own."**

"**Why. Besides I can't afford it right now ma." said Leon.**

"**Look. . I have a savings account that my parents started when I was a baby and I know they still do it so it has to have at least 50 grand in it probably more. So we could probably get a nice place near here." suggested Jaylyn.**

"**You should save that for Leon. Why do we have to move out of here." asked Leon.**

"**Papi its not that I don't like it here. . It's just with us getting married I want to make Love to my husband."**

"**You can."**

"**No baby I'm sorry I can't do anything with him sleeping right next to us. Besides I want to be able to do it anywhere in the house without worrying someone is gonna walk in. If I want to have sex with you on the kitchen counter or kitchen table I want to be able to."**

"**Hmm nice image tease." joked Leon.**

"**I see how everyone wakes up tired because of Leon crying in the middle of the night."**

"**Ok I guess we can find a place close by."**

"**The place across the street is for rent to buy. We should check it out."**

"**We could do that."**

"**I love you Papi." whispered Jaylyn.**

"**I love you to."**

"**I'm finally gonna have the same last name as my two favorite men." whispered Jaylyn giving Leon another passionate kiss.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner." joked Leon holding Jaylyn tightly against his chest. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep now."**

"**Why not."**

"**Because you have that image of me and you on a kitchen counter in my head. Ma I'm the most sexually frustrated man in the world right now."**

"**I'm sorry Papi. Well I'll be allowed to start having sex again in two weeks so you take it out on me then." **

"**No I can wait until our wedding night. I know you're with it. We can move into wherever that night because I know if I'm alone with you before then I'll fuckin rape your sexy ass."**

"**Ooohhh." moaned Jaylyn feeling Leon's hand start to massage her breast. "I love you so much."**

"**I love you to."**

** With that they went to sleep. The next day Jaylyn and Leon went out looking about the house across the street. It was actually pretty cheep considering how nice it was and a pool in the back yard. They got to see inside and Jaylyn fell in love with it. She begged Leon to let them get the place and he couldn't refuse her. They weren't planning on moving in the house until their wedding night.**

** When they got back to the house, Jaylyn fed Leon and put him to bed. They still had to tell everyone that they were moving out in a few weeks. Everyone was sitting down in the kitchen eating when they told them the news.**

"**We're getting married." said Jaylyn breaking the comfortable silence.**

**Letty, Sarah and Mia both screamed and jumped up and hugged Jaylyn.**

"**We want it simple. We're talkin everyone in regular clothes, in the back yard and having a barbecue." explained Jaylyn.**

"**Have you told your mom yet." asked Letty.**

"**Not yet. I was gonna call her tonight." **

"**There's something else too." whispered Leon avoiding all eye contact.**

"**What is it." asked Dom**

**Jaylyn looked at Leon and continued for him. He knew she was right about them moving, he just didn't figure this soon.**

"**We're moving out in a couple weeks." paused Jaylyn looking into everyone's shocked faces. "I know you guys miss the after parties and I see how you all wake up tired because of Leon crying in the middle of the night so we think it's best. We're only moving across the street so we'll see each other all the time. And it has a pool in the back yard."**

"**You don't have to move out." said Dom.**

"**We know that it's just that me and Jay can't stay here forever and the place across the street is really cheap so we figured why not. Ya'll can start having your parties again without worrying about Leon." explained Leon.**

"**If that's what you wanna do brotha." said Vince standing up and pulling Leon into a manly hug.**

"**Thanks dawg." said Leon.**

"**I can't believe you're the first one to get hitched. Everyone thought you'd be the last." joked Jesse.**

"**Oh my god, you have to let me help plan the wedding we have very little time and so much to do." said Mia giving Jaylyn a bug hug.**

"**I said we want something small Mia." said Jaylyn clinching onto Leon's arm.**


	54. Chapter 54

** Everyone went about their business like it was every other day. Leon went to work everyday while Jaylyn watched Leon and started packing their stuff. She told her mother and she was very excited for her. Jaylyn did the shopping for the furniture and baby stuff for the house. She wanted the house finished before the wedding.**

** When it came to the wedding Mia and Jackie were trying to help plan the wedding but they were only making it more difficult. What they wanted was not exactly what Leon and Jaylyn wanted but they continued to push.**

"**What do you thins about wearing a dress." asked Mia.**

"**I don't want to wear a dress." said Jaylyn bouncing Leon around in her arms.**

"**Honey you have to wear a dress for your wedding." said Jackie.**

"**Look mom. . Me and Leon talked about this. We want it simple. We are both gonna be wearing normal clothes. We're going to have a barbecue. Nothin big. A few friends and some family that's all."**

"**But honey it's the biggest day of your life. You have to look your best."**

"**Mom." said Jaylyn harshly. "I will look my best but me and Leon agreed on reg-u-lar clothes. He doesn't care what I wear. He said I could wear sweats like I have been since I left the hospital. He just wants to marry me. I want to see him in jeans and a jersey not a tux. As long as at the end of the night I can call him my husband I'll be happy. We don't want a big deal."**

"**Ok. . It's your wedding." said Jackie defeated.**

"**Thank you." said Jaylyn calmly.**

** Everything with the wedding went smoothly from then on. Leon knew Jaylyn wanted her father to give her away even though she said her other would be fine. Leon knew Jaylyn better then that.**

"**Mr. Johnson there's a Leon Strong here to speak to you. He says it's important." said the lady over the intercom. **

"**Go ahead and send him in." he said.**

**Leon walked in moments later.**

"**What can I do for you Leon." asked Mr. Johnson.**

"**How are you." asked Leon.**

"**I'm fine get to the point. I have a meeting to attend." he said rudely.**

"**I know you know about me and Jaylyn's wedding on Saturday. I want to personally invite you. I know you don't like me but you giving Jaylyn away would mean so much to her. She misses you. She's just to stubborn to admit it and from what I've heard so are you." explained Leon.**

"**Thank you for the invitation. You can leave now. . I have to prepare for my meeting."**

** Leon looked at the floor and shook his head as he headed for the door. He began to open it but paused and looked back at Mr. Johnson.**

"**I just want you to know that I love your daughter more then life itself and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. I would give her the world if I could. She's an amazing women and I've never been happier. I don't know why you can't see that."**


	55. Chapter 55

** Leon sat on the couch watching TV, trying to relax knowing he was getting married the next day. No one was home so he decided to take a nap to relax. Jaylyn walked into the living room and saw Leon sitting on the couch asleep. She smiled and walked over to him and sat next to him looking at him wickedly. She didn't want to wait until the next night to be with Leon. They had the house all to themselves. Jackie offered to watch Leon so Jaylyn could get some sleep. Jaylyn started running her hand from his knee up the inside of his thigh and kissing and sucking on his neck.**

"**Hmm come on ma stop teasin." groaned Leon half asleep.**

"**I'm not teasing. I want you." said Jaylyn moving to straddle him. "How often do we have to house all to ourselves."**

"**Where's mini me." he asked putting his hands on her knees and looking her in the eyes.**

"**Mom has him. She said I need my beauty sleep."**

"**No you don't. Where's everyone else." **

"**I don't know baby." whined Jaylyn.**

**Jaylyn placed her hands on his neck and kissed him sweetly, running her tongue along his bottom lip asking to enter.**

"**What happened to waiting until the wedding night." Leon asked against her lips.**

"**I don't wanna wait. I want you right now." groaned Jaylyn grinding against him as she slipped her tongue in his mouth.**

** Leon groaned as she grinded against his growing erection. He put his hands on her butt and pulled her tighter against him and squeezed her butt slightly making her moan into his mouth.**

"**Oh no you don't. Not until tomorrow night." said Vince lifting Jaylyn off Leon's lap and setting her on her feet next to him.**

** Leon and Jaylyn groaned as they were ripped apart. Leon grabbed a pillow and placed it over his crouch so Mia and Letty started laughing. Leon started to realize everyone was home.**

"**What's goin on." asked Leon suspiciously.**

"**It's a girls night. So me, Letty and Sarah are kidnapping Jaylyn for some female bonding." explained Mia.**

"**And we. . Are taking you out for your last night of whatever freedom you have left." joked Dom.**

** Jaylyn swatted Dom on the arm for saying Leon had no freedom left. Leon just laughed and reached for Jaylyn's hands. She pulled him off the couch and wrapped her arms around his waist and grinded against him. Leon groaned and got a painful look on his face and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Stop it baby. I'm in pain already." whispered Leon into Jaylyn's ear making her laugh.**

"**So where are you taking my man." questioned Jaylyn getting in Dom's face playfully.**

"**A strip club." he answered.**

"**Excuse me. No you're not. He ain't goin anywhere then." said Jaylyn. **

** Everyone laughed at her possessiveness toward Leon. He loved it and everyone knew it. Leon turned her toward him and held her strongly around her once against slim waist. He wished she would get out of the sweats finally.**

"**I love you ma. I'll see you later." he said giving her a sweet kiss that turned powerful.**

** He leaned her back, going with her making her arms wrap tightly around his neck. The guys pulled them apart and dragged Leon out of the house.**

"**Ok. What are we doin tonight." asked Jaylyn turning toward the girls.**

"**We decided we'd do girls night middle school style. I'm talking pjs, ice cream, facials, steamy stories, the whole works. How's that sound." asked Mia.**

**Jaylyn laughed and shook her head.**

"**Ya I like that."**


	56. Chapter 56

"**Are you really takin me to a strip club." asked Leon.**

"**Ya right. I plan on sleepin in my bed tonight. Letty would kill me." said Dom seriously.**

"**Ya I don't think Sarah would like it very much." said Vince.**

"**Shit I'm not about to get my ass whooped by Mia either." said Brian.**

"**What happened to the 'no girl is gonna control me' shit. Ya'll are scared of a bunch of girls. I'm ashamed." preached Jesse. "I'm never gonna be controlled by no female."**

"**You find a girl like ours and you'll be the same way." said Dom.**

"**I don't want a girl tougher then me." said Jesse.**

"**They just know how to take care of themselves and aren't scared to fight for what they want." explained Brian.**

"**So they can't whooped your asses." asked Jesse.**

"**Oh no they could." they all said at the same time.**

"**Shit Jay can whoop my ass whenever she wants." said Leon.**

**The guys all laughed.**

"**So where are you takin me then dawg." **

"**To the garage. Play a little poker, drink a few beers, do some man talk. Do something none of us has done since these females entered our lives." joked Dom.**

"**Let's do it then." said Leon.**

"**Come on girl you have to tell us. You've been the only female that has been around long enough to tell us about how he is in bed." said Mia braiding Jaylyn's hair.**

"**What about that bitch Nicole." asked Jaylyn.**

"**We never liked her just tolerated her." said Letty. "So dish we want to know."**

"**Come on guys."**

**Letty and Mia just gave her a 'I know you want to tell' look.**

"**Ok ok. He's amazing. It like never sucks. You may not believe it but Leon doesn't have the smallest thing either. He's so intense. It's like Leon knows exactly how I want it. He knows when I want it sweet or. . Rough. . . If I tell you this. . You can't joke about it or anything around him." paused Jaylyn.**

"**He ate you out." shouted Letty.**

"**Oh my god." shrieked Sarah.**

"**He's got a tongue like a tornado. He knows exactly where to hit. He's never eaten out a girl before. Not even Nicole." **

"**Damn girl you've got a hold on him." joked Mia.**

"**I don't think Jay wants our sex life publicized." said Leon sipping his Corona and dealing the next hand of poker.**

"**Whose gonna tell her." said Jesse raising his eyebrows.**

**Everyone looked at him and waited.**

"**Alright but if she finds out she's gonna kill me." **

"**Deal." they all said punching hands in the middle of the table.**

"**She's a fuckin sex kitten. Sometimes Jay's hornier then me. She's not scared to ask for what she wants. Jaylyn even likes the whole rough shit. Bein slammed against walls and doors. . .And dawg. . " paused Leon slouching in his chair and dropping his head back. "She is sooo. . . fucking. . . tight. No matter how rough we get. I don't know how she does it. I mean don't get me wrong she likes it sweet to. . and I don't mind giving her what she wants cause she's worth it. Especially that mouth of hers. . It's like a fuckin hover." **

"**What attracted you to him the most." asked Sarah.**

"**The first time I saw him. I couldn't stop staring at him. His eyes were hypnotic. I mean he's just the sexiest man I've ever seen but his eyes just got me." explained Jaylyn.**

"**What made you want her bro." asked Brian.**

"**The first time I saw her she stared me down. That was sexy as shit. Then when we started hangin out and shit she just blew me; she wouldn't take any of my shit and I like that." said Leon getting up and pulling his cell phone out of his pants.**

"**What are you doin." asked Vince.**

"**Nothin I'll be right back." said Leon walking toward the door.**

"**He's gonna call Jaylyn." said Jesse. "He's whipped."**

**Leon just walked out the door flipping them off as he left.**

***Miss Pimp by Cherish ring tone***

**Jaylyn got up and went to the dresser and got her cell phone.**

"**Hello." she said.**

"**Hey baby." said Leon all seductively.**

**Jaylyn got a huge smile on her face and licked her lips.**

"**Hey baby." she said just as seductive.**

"**Is that Leon." shouted Mia in the back ground. "Tell him he's not suppose to be callin." **

**Jaylyn just swatted her away and walked out the door into the hallway.**

"**Sounds like you're havin fun." laughed Leon. "You don't even miss me."**

"**Shut up. You know I miss you."**

"**Uh huh." joked Leon.**

"**You miss me." said Jaylyn sitting on the step.**

"**You know it. What are ya'll doin." **

"**Girl stuff."**

"**What. . You not havin fun." asked Leon leaning against his car.**

"**Ya I am but I could be having so much more fun doing something else."**

"**Oh ya. . Like what." he asked knowing exactly what she was talking about.**

"**You."**

"**Well I'm sorry baby. I guess we're gonna have to wait until tomorrow." said Leon.**

"**I know." said Jaylyn sadly. "I guess more sexual tension to get rid of."**

"**I guess so." chuckled Leon.**

"**Leon." shouted Dom. "Get your ass back in here. Are you talkin to Jaylyn."**

"**I'll be in in a minute." shouted Leon.**

"**You're not suppose to be talkin to her. The stripper is waitin for her private dance." joked Dom.**

"**What." shrieked Jaylyn.**

"**He's just fuckin with you baby. There's no strippers here."**

"**There better not be."**

"**I promise baby. We're at the garage playin cards and drinkin a few beers. That's all." **

"**Come on Jaylyn. You're so dick whipped." shouted Letty.**

"**Pussy whipped Leon get your ass in here" shouted Vince.**

**Leon and Jaylyn both laughed at their friends.**

"**I guess I gotta go." said Jaylyn.**

"**Ya me to." said Leon.**

"**I love you Papi." **

"**I love you to ma." **

** They hung up the phone and went back to their groups. The girls joked about Jaylyn when she got in the room. The guys clowned on Leon the rest of the night. Leon couldn't help but think about what Jaylyn said about sexual tension. He had a lot built up and he knew she did. **


	57. Chapter 57

***Leon's POV***

**I'm getting married in half hour. I'm gonna be a husband. I don't know if I should be excited or scared. I haven't seen Jaylyn since last night. No one will let me see her. It felt weird not sleeping next to her last night.**

** Everything was set up for the wedding. Chairs were in place, close friends and family were there. Letty, Mia and Sarah were standing up front as Jaylyn's brides maids and Dom, Vince and Jesse were up front as the grooms men. Leon was standing in front nervous as hell.**

** Jaylyn was looking out the kitchen window looking at Leon. She smiled at how nervous he was. He swayed side to side and nibbled on his bottom lip. Jaylyn laughed to herself at how he tried to go without his toothpick for her.**

"**Hey mom. . Do me a favor. Take this to Leon and tell him to stop swaying, he's making me nervous." said Jaylyn handing her a toothpick.**

**Jackie looked at her like she was crazy.**

"**It's his thing." said Jaylyn looking back out the window as Jackie walked out of the house and over to Leon.**

"**Jaylyn told me to give you this and to tell you to stop swaying because you're making her nervous." said Jackie handing him the toothpick.**

** He smiled and stuck the toothpick in his mouth as he looked around to find her but couldn't. He just wanted a glance of her. He wanted to see her face to see if she was nervous.**

"**Are you ready honey." asked Jackie.**

"**No." said a gentleman behind them. "She's not getting married until I give her away."**

** Jaylyn looked like she was about to cry. She didn't know if her father was there to stop her or give her away.**

"**Let's get you hitched." he said taking Jaylyn's hand.**

**Jaylyn smiled and gave him a big hug.**

"**Thanks daddy."**

** David smiled and started walking his daughter out the door and toward her husband to be.**

***Leon's POV***

**Oh my god. She's gorgeous. She looks perfect in her tight blue flare jeans. They go low on her hip. She knows I love those. That black wife beater with the playboy bunny on the chest fits her perfectly. She hasn't shown this much skin since before the baby. Jaylyn's showing off her stomach again. She lost 25 lbs and she's ok with having a little meat on her bones but she's toned everywhere. You can see her six pack developing but I hope she doesn't worry about it anymore. **

**God that smile. I refuse to break our stare. She looks so beautiful. Especially with her hair down and wild like that. I just can't wait to call her my wife and have her share my last name.**

***Jaylyn's POV***

**Here we go. Aww he looks so good. I love him best when he wears just regular jeans and a jersey. He's still chewing on the toothpick. Super sexy. He has a smile on his face as she watches me walk toward him. He looks like he's in aw. He won't break our eye contact. Good. I'm gonna be Mrs. Strong by the end of the night. I'm so happy. I will finally share the same last name as our son and the man of my dreams. I'm gonna rape the shit out of him tonight. I can't wait. I've done enough of that.**

** When Jaylyn was standing in front of Leon they both mouthed I love you with big smiles on their faces. Leon took her hands into his and stared into her eyes.**

"**We are here on this beautiful day to join this couple together in marriage."**


	58. Chapter 58

"**They have both decided to say their own vows. Leon."**

"**I didn't write any because I knew the moment I saw you they would change so I'm just gonna say what comes to my head. You know how you make me feel. I can't tell you enough how much I lobe you. You and mini me are the best thing that could ever happen to me and I know we've had our problems but we've always gotten though them. I'm so happy to have you as my wife." said Leon holding Jaylyn's hands and staring into her tear filled eyes.**

**When a tear fell down her cheek he wiped it away with his thumb.**

"**I love you and nothing will ever change that." finished Leon.**

"**Jaylyn."**

**Jaylyn sniffled, wiped her cheeks and tried not to laugh.**

"**Leon. . I love you to much to say. I know we jumped into everything really fast but I wouldn't have it any other way. You've become the center of my world and there will stay. You know me. You know when not to push. Even though you can't help yourself sometimes. You were there for me when I needed you and I didn't think anything could get better. Then we had Leon Jr. and I've never been happier. I love you so much and I'm so happy to have you as my husband." finished Jaylyn.**

"**With this ring I the wed." sad Leon sliding the ring on Jaylyn's finger next to her promise ring.**

** Jaylyn already put the ring on Leon's ring finger. They looked at each other knowing what came next.**

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife."**

** Leon put his hands on Jaylyn's hips and yanked her against him causing her to laugh. She took the toothpick out of his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a forceful yet sweet kiss on his lips. The crowd whistled and applauded. Jaylyn laughed and gave him a few pecks.**

"**Ok we're putting chicken on the grill so everyone mingle and dance and just have fun." announced Jaylyn.**

** The reception was a lot of fun. Everyone got along great. Leon was helping Dom with the food while Jaylyn was around talking to people and playing with Leon. Leon Jr was a hit with all the girls. He was such a flirt. Just like his daddy.**

"**How's it feel to be a married man." asked Dom.**

"**It doesn't feel any different dawg." laughed Leon glancing over his shoulder looking at a laughing Jaylyn.**

"**I'm happy for ya brotha." said Dom patting Leon on the back.**

"**Thanks but you're next bro." said Leon laughing at Dom's face when he got scared.**

** When the food was ready everyone sat down and ate. Vince, Letty, Dom, Mia and Jesse all stood up for a speech. Leon and Jaylyn sat there almost scared of what they would say. Leon held Leon against his chest. Jaylyn had one of her legs propped one of his knees so it was between his legs. Leon had his hand on her knee while Jaylyn leaned against him, rubbing little Leon's back gently while running her nails along Leon's neck. Leon was ready to leave to reception and rape his wife already.**

"**We have all been here the entire relationship and let me tell you these two are very pressed people." said Letty making everyone laugh.**

"**Leon and Jaylyn are both awesome people. She's the sweetest person and he's cool as shit but they can both fight like there's no tomorrow. Cost me a lot of money on dishes. She had no shame in throwin 'em at Leon when he pissed her off but they always made up." said Dom.**

"**That was loud enough. Jaylyn and Leon were at it like rabbits, What was it up to. . Like 4 or 5 times a day." laughed Vince as the whole crowd started laughing and looking at Leon and Jaylyn.**

**Jaylyn covered her face with her hand and buried her face in Leon's neck.**

"**Oh. . My. . God." she groaned laughing.**

** Leon kissed the top of her head and started rubbing the entire length of her thigh. He was smiling and shaking his head.**

"**It didn't stop when she was pregnant either. . It just got worse." continued Vince. "Whatever you do. . DO NOT. . I repeat DO. . NOT try to stop them in the middle of it if you want to keep your head or any other body parts. They are cranky and show no sympathy."**

**Everyone continued to laugh.**

"**But all in all they are good people. They're a very together couple, possessive, but together." said Jesse.**

"**They've had their problems and we were all worried but deep down we all knew Jaylyn couldn't refuse Leon's Casanova charms for long. And here they are today, happy as ever and married. We all wish 'em all the best." finished Mia lifting her Corona.**

"**Here here." said everyone lifting their drinks.**

"**It wouldn't be a wedding if the bride and groom didn't have a dance." said Brian.**


	59. Chapter 59

** Mia walked over and took Leon out of Leon's arms and playfully nudged him to get up. 'One in a Million' came on so Leon stood up and took Jaylyn's hand and pulled her to the dance area. He pulled her against him, placing his hand on the small of her back and the other hand over hers on his chest. Jaylyn wrapped her arm around his neck. They swayed to the beat and remained tight against each other. Jaylyn mouthed the words to the song as she looked into Leon's eyes. They got her everytime. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.**

"**So when do I get to take you home." asked Leon against her lips.**

"**When this is over." groaned Jaylyn.**

** She wanted to leave so bad. Jaylyn wanted to put Leon to bed then rape her husband. She was sexually frustrated and she knew Leon was to. When the song was over they cut the cake. Leon was nice and didn't shove it all over Jaylyn's face but Jaylyn did. When she was laughing Leon took a little hand full and put some in her face but then nibbled it off. **

** The rest of the ceremony everyone just talked. Leon was sitting down holding Leon against his chest when Jaylyn walked over to him and sat on his lap. She gave him a sweet kiss and leaned her head against his as they both looked at their son.**

"**Me and your father are going to head home." said Jackie. "And we are going to take Leon Jr with us."**

"**You don't have to mom." said Jaylyn getting nudged by Leon to reconsider.**

"**Oh we want to." laughed Jackie. "We know you to want some along time so can watch him for a couple days. It's our gift to you."**

"**Thank mom." said Jaylyn standing up and her a big hug. "Thanks for coming daddy. It means a lot to me."**

"**You have a very persuasive husband." said David.**

** Jaylyn gave him a hug then helped Leon stand up. He hugged Jackie and thanked her in her ear, making her laugh and nodded her head. When he turned to David he shook his head and thanked him for coming. Jaylyn and Leon said bye to their son for yet another night then handed him to Jackie.**

"**I'm starting to miss him." said Jaylyn wrapping her arms around Leon's waist.**

"**I know me to ma." said Leon wrapping his arms around her.**

"**My father told me what you did. Thank you."**

"**I know he means a lot to you and I wouldn't want you regretting anything later."**

"**I could never regret marrying you."**

** Jaylyn kissed Leon sweetly then they went into a hug. People slowly started leaving so Jaylyn started helping Mia clean up.**

"**Oh no chica don't worry about it. Go on home and be with your husband." said Mia.**

"**Are you sure. There's a lot to clean up." asked Jaylyn.**

"**Go." laughed Mai pushing Jaylyn toward Leon who was talking to Dom.**

** Jaylyn walked up behind Leon and wrapped her arms around his waist and started running her nails up and down his chest. She knew what she was doing to him and she giggled against his shoulder when he put his hands over hers to stop her until he was done talking to Dom. **

** When Dom walked away Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her lips with his leaning her back. Jaylyn wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and laughed.**

"**Stop teasin me ma." growled Leon smacking her butt.**

"**Well Mia said we can go." whispered Jaylyn biting her lip.**

"**There's a lot to clean."**

"**So you want to stay." questioned Jaylyn.**

"**Hell gnaw. Let's go." said Leon taking her hand and making a mad dash for their house across the street.**

** He didn't even give her a chance to say bye to anyone. He was kissing all over her by the time they got to the door. Jaylyn opened the door and was about to walk in when Leon yanked her back.**

"**What." asked Jaylyn about ready to rip his clothes off.**

**Leon didn't answer her. He just put his arm around her back and under her knees and carried her across the threshold.**

"**It's tradition." said Leon putting Jaylyn on her feet.**

** Jaylyn shook her head and look at him. They both stood there like they were nervous. Jaylyn grabbed his shirt and yanked him against her. Leon put his hands on her neck and kissed her aggressively. She opened her mouth letting his tongue enter. Jaylyn pulled his jersey over his head and dropped it on the floor. She started walking backwards leading them to their bedroom. Leon pulled her tank top over her head and dropped it in the hallway. He attacked her neck and unclipped her bra letting it hang on one of the handles. His hands moved to her breasts so he massaged them gently. She moaned into his mouth arching against his hands. Jaylyn dropped her hands to his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. Leon kicked off his shoes and slid his pants off and kicking them to the side leaving him in his boxers. They got to their room and Jaylyn sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Leon against her and kissed all over his chest. She took his arousal in her hand as it poked out of his boxers.**

"**Shit." said Leon breathy.**

**Jaylyn pumped teasingly. Leon pushed her and away so Jaylyn looked up at him confused.**

"**You do that, it'll end before it starts." explained Leon kissing her sweetly.**

** He ran his hands down her thighs, down to her feet. He looked at her as he pulled her shoes off and tossed them across the room. He put his hands on either side of her and leaned in and attacked her breasts.**

"**Mmm" moaned Jaylyn biting her lip.**

** Leon backed away and pulled her to a standing position and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her hips and thighs, letting them fall the rest of the way. She wasn't wearing anything underneath making Leon smile.**

"**God you're gorgeous." he whispered.**

** Jaylyn placed her arms around his neck, putting her on her tippy toes and kissed him sweetly. He slid his arm under her knees and placed her on the bed. He slid out of his boxers and climbed on the bed next to her. They kissed passionately as his hands wondered south. Jaylyn ran her fingers through his hair. Leon slid two fingers inside her making her grind against his hand. He moved between her legs never removing his fingers. He started kissing down her neck and sucking on her breasts. Leon's fingers pounded into her and she met them. She was close but pushed his fingers away. She wanted him to throw her over the edge.**

"**I need you." she moaned looking him in the eyes.**

** She pulled him to her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He positioned himself at her entrance and stared into her eyes as he slowly pushed into her. Jaylyn's face was pure pain so he stopped and her eyes shot open.**

"**Why'd you stop." moaned Jaylyn.**

"**I'm hurting you." whispered Leon.**

"**I'm fine. The doctor said it would hurt the first time remember." **

"**But you look like I'm. . " **

** Jaylyn wrapped her legs around his waist and just forced him to slam into her. Jaylyn hissed in pain and let a single tear run down her cheek when Leon was completely inside her.**

"**See I hurt you. Why the hell did you do that." asked Leon angrily.**

"**I'm fine I promise. Please Papi don't stop." moaned Jaylyn grinding against him to get him moving.**

"**If I hurt you anymore you better tell me and I'll stop."**

**Jaylyn nodded as he slowly started pumping in and out of her.**

"**Mm Leon." she groaned running her nails down his back and meeting him thrust for thrust.**

"**God Jay." groaned Leon.**

**Jaylyn kissed him passionately making their thrusts harder and faster.**

"**Uh fuck Papi." shouted Jaylyn.**

"**Shit." he groaned.**

** They were close. Leon rolled so Jaylyn could have control. She slammed against him throwing her head around wildly. She rested her hands on his chest. Leon met her ever slam as he ran his hands over her body.**

"**Oh my god Leon. . Shit." screamed Jaylyn as her orgasm rolled through her body so she pounded against him.**

**Leon rolled Jaylyn under him. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and bucked against him. She grinded into him throwing him over the edge with her.**

"**Fuck ma." he groaned burying his face in her neck.**

"**Shit Leon." shouted Jaylyn wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.**

** They pounded against each other as their orgasms ran through them. He collapsed on top of her with his elbows by her head. Leon kissed her sweetly as he slowly pumped in and out of her. Jaylyn ran her nails along his spine giving him goosebumps.**

"**I love you ma." said Leon starting to pull out of her.**

"**No." whined Jaylyn wrapping herself tightly around him. "Please stay."**

"**Fine." whispered Leon resting on top of her placing his face in the curve of her neck.**

"**I love you to Papi." whispered Jaylyn running her nails along his back putting him to sleep.**


	60. Chapter 60

** Leon woke up in the middle of the night reaching for his wife but found the bed only. He looked around their room and didn't see her. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers and headed down the hall, smiling at all their discarded clothes all over the place. He found Jaylyn in the kitchen washing the dishes she just used in his jersey. He stood there watching her for a moment.**

"**Why are you up so late." asked Leon leaning against the archway rubbing his sleepy eyes.**

"**Couldn't sleep and I didn't really eat anything at the wedding." Jaylyn answered finishing her dishes.**

"**What's wrong baby."**

**Leon walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.**

"**Nothing really. I wanna pick up Leon tomorrow. It just feels weird without him here. I haven't had him with me in two nights. I don't know. . " paused Jaylyn turning to face Leon and wrap her arms around his neck. "It's like he should be here with us."**

"**You're parents just wanted us to have some alone time since we don't get much of a honeymoon right now." explained Leon. "We can pick up tomorrow if you want."**

"**I guess I just miss him that's all. I've never spent this much time away from him." **

"**I miss him to but think about it this way. If he was here you would have been walking around tryin to keep him asleep instead of being with your husband on you wedding night." explained Leon. "And ever since you told me about your countertop sex, it's been a fantasy of mine."**

**Jaylyn shrieked when Leon picked her up and sat her on the counter.**

"**And I plan on fulfilling that fantasy as soon as possible." he said nibbling on her neck and running his hands along her thighs.**

"**Hmm really." moaned Jaylyn. "And what happens in this fantasy of yours."**

**Jaylyn ran her fingers through his hair and leaned her head back to let him gain more access.**

"**Well. . First we rid you of this." said Leon tugging on the jersey. **

**Jaylyn lifted herself up for Leon to pull it out from underneath her, then he pulled it over her head.**

"**Then my hands wonder as I kiss you."**

** Leon put his hands on her neck, pulling her head closer to his and kissed her sexily. Sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth. He began to let his hands slide down her shoulders onto her breasts massaging them slightly then moving on down her stomach and around to her back and cupped her butt. He scooted her to the edge of the counter.**

"**I'll show you the rest." he said against her lips.**

** He started kissing down her neck where he left his mark twice already that night. Then along her shoulders, then collarbone. He sucked on her breasts and smiled when she moaned and arched against him. She started grinding against his stomach. Leon knew she was ready for him but he was enjoying the teasing he was doing. He started to kiss down her stomach dipping his tongue in her bellybutton making her shutter.**

**:Damn Papi. Stop teasing. Me." moaned Jaylyn tightening her grip on his hair making him look up at her from where he was.**

"**My fantasy isn't done yet." he said softly as he slid two fingers into her.**

** Jaylyn sucked in a deep breath and shuttered as she let it out and grinded against his hand. Leon looked at her face as her eyes screwed shut as she pumped against his hand. He smiled and kneeled down in front of her. His mouth replaced his fingers causing Jaylyn to grip his hair tighter and buck against his face. He placed her thighs over his shoulders and his hands on her hips to stop her from moving. His tongue twisted and turned and wiggled inside her, driving her closer and closer to the edge. She threw her head back and bit her lip almost drawing blood. She wouldn't scream. Her breathing was deep and fast.**

"**Fuck." she groaned squeezing her thighs around Leon's head.**

**He didn't mind.**

** She grinded against his face. Jaylyn was about to cum. She sat up the best she could and moved her thighs from his shoulders and put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him up and kissed him forcefully on the lips. She shoved her tongue in his mouth, exploring ever curve of his mouth. Jaylyn wrapped her legs around him grinding against his stomach. Leon wrapped his arms around her waist.**

** Jaylyn dropped her hands to his boxers and pushed them off. She needed how now. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Not once did they leave the kiss. Leon picked her up and carried her to the dining room table. They both started pushing everything off. She laid back pulling Leon with her and attacking his lips. He slamming into her making her scream in pleasure.**

"**Oh god Leon." shouted Jaylyn racking her nails down Leon's back.**

**He slammed into her and Jaylyn just thrusted back. Leon rested one of his hands on her thigh. He buried his face in her sweaty neck.**

"**Fuck Jaylyn." he mumbled.**

**They pounded violently into each other as their orgasms washed over them. Jaylyn wrapped her legs tightly around Leon making him deeper in her.**

"**Leon fuck." she screamed.**

"**Damn Jaylyn." **

**They looked into each others eyes as the pounded into each other. When their orgasms were through Leon collapsed on Jaylyn. They were both breathing hard.**

"**I could definitely get use to having our own place." groaned Leon resting his head on Jaylyn's chest.**

**Jaylyn laughed and started running her nails along his spine and pushing his hair off his sweaty face.**

"**I told you, you would like it." laughed Jaylyn. "Let's go to bed. I don't think we should sleep on the table."**

**Leon looked up at her and climbed off her making her groan when he slid out of her body. They walked back to their room and fell into bed. Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him.**

"**So do you still want to pick up mini me tomorrow." asked Leon burying his face in her hair.**

"**No. . I think mom and dad can keep him one more night." said Jaylyn.**

**Leon laughed and kissed her shoulder.**

"**I love you Mrs. Strong." he mumbled as he yawned letting the well earned sleep fell over him.**

"**I love you too." said Jaylyn before she to was taken over by the well earned sleep.**

**~The end~**

Pielmeier


End file.
